Courage Does Not Always Roar
by SongsAndShadows84
Summary: (A/U!) In another place and time, choices and sacrifices must be made for the good of the people. Blaine Anderson was never given a choice: His fate was decided, and his freedom forfeit. Expecting pain, humiliation, and possibly death, he never anticipated that the look in a pair of glaze eyes to be not pride in a possession, but instead, the promise of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Courage Does Not Always Roar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Since before the dawn of written history, there have been two paths of life.

.

Some found themselves settled in the Kingdoms, the city-states of the land, living or working on the estates of the nobles, or dwelling within the ancient walled cities; The Civilized, The Councils.

.

They who walked the other path, found a very different life. Nomads, horsemen, tent-dwellers; Without a true 'home', but knowing a kind of freedom others would never understand. The Clans, The Plain~riders.

.

Though alike at birth and death, they created different worlds, only interacting when it became necessary.

.

At the end of the first age, the Clans came together as one race, ending years of feuding. The Kingdoms did not. Oh, a few joined forces for protection, but more was needed: Hence the accords where struck.

.

While the Plain~riders where unified, each Clan ruled themselves in their own right, and in some cases, would offer to act as guardians to the cities willing to pay the tribute; But as high as the price was, few chose that option.

.

For they did not ask for land nor gold, but something much more precious.

.

Every three years, the Plainsmen arrived and made camp outside the city for a full moon-cycle. The selected tribute would be sent to the clan leader, and if accepted, the city was protected for another three years. For the last 50 years, the tribute of the city of Westerville had always been delivered and accepted. The city Council had decided long ago, after a particularly bloody attack, that the price for safety was more than reasonable.

.

The tribute was always two people. Male or female, it mattered not, between the ages of 13 and 17. No one knew what happened to them once they where in the hands of the 'barbarians', nor did they care. A city such as Westerville had not trouble finding someone, usually there where enough orphaned or young thieves to pick the tribute from.

.

Until the third year came... when there was neither.

.

Disaster. That was the only word for what had happened. A city of thousands, and for the first time ever, they hand no one to send as tribute. The Council had called and emergency meeting, with the Northern raiders attacking nearby city-states, Westerville could hardly stand to lose the protection of the Teronna Nua clan.

.

A tall, middle-aged man struck a gavel against the table and called the meeting to order. Lord Montgomery looked around the table, meeting the eyes of his fellow Nobles. Lord Clarington, Lord Fabray, Lord Anderson, Lady Karofsky, Lady Smyth met his concerned gaze with their own.

.

"I do not need to tell you the severity of the situation we face. In five days, we will be facing a very unpleasant situation." He stated clearly. "For the first time in in 54 years, we do not have a tribute already selected. This is Westerville's 18th visit by the Plain~riders, and we must have our... payment. With the summer coming, we cannot afford to remain unprotected."

.

"The jails have no one young enough to send, and all those without parents are two young. If we go to the people and ask for their children, we could be inviting an uprising. " Lady Smyth replied with surprising logic. "And asking for volunteers is out of the question. No one would willing send their own flesh and blood to... _them_."

.

"Perhaps... perhaps not." Lord Fabrey spoke up. "There may be a way." He looked around the room and continued. "There are some that would send those they no longer would call their children. Someone that has sinned to the point of being unforgiven? I will provide one tribute from my household."

.

The entire table gasped.

.

"My Lord... you would send your _Daughter_?!" Clarington demanded in disbelief. He was a cold man for the most part, but spoiled and doted upon his wife and children. "We don't even know what happens to them, of if they even survive! We've heard the stories. Competent warriors, yes. But as humans? We have no idea what their capable of. And it is well known that no tribute has ever come back."

.

Lord Fabery didn't even blink. "My offer stands."

.

Lord Anderson turned to stare at his long-time friend. "So is it true? She is with child?"

.

"Is it true that _HE_ prefers other males?" Fabrey shot back coldly, knowing which of them felt more shame. He turned back to the council. "Is there anyone else..." He looked around the table, "That will put the need of the many above themselves?"

.

The room went silent, the air suddenly heavy and oppressive.

.

"Yes." Anderson stood calmly. "I will as well."

.

Five days later...

.

Nausea ripped through the 16-year-old's body for the third time in the last hour. His hands clenched and flexed as they waited for the knock at the door, the one that would send them to their end. His dark hair plastered against his head with a wax and oil substance to tame his unruly curls. His hazel eyes, flecked with gold glanced to the young woman, seated next to him. A year older than himself, her beautiful face pale, drawn, and resigned. She instinctively placed a delicate hand over her abdomen, and bit her lower lip.

.

"Why even bother making us wait?" Her green eyes shown that she hadn't slept since finding out either. "I just want this to be over with."

.

"You don't mean that, Quinn." He covered his childhood friend's free hand with his. "We don't know what's going to happen..."

.

"Their SAVAGES." She whispered. "And I'm having a child... but then again do you think we'll even be alive in 7 months?" Her voice was scared.

.

"I would hope that they would value life." He wisped back. "I'll be right beside you, ok?"

.

"Thank you Blaine." She hugged him quickly. "I'm glad we were friends, but I wish you weren't trapped like this too."

.

"It's my own fault." He gave a short, disgusted laugh. "I should have known better... I knew the truth about why one of the two tributes was selected last time, and I still has to tell my father the _real_ reason I didn't want to start looking into a marriage arrangement with Hunter's sister."

.

"And Cooper?" She asked gently, knowing it was a sore spot.

.

Blaine's face twisted into a grimace. "No word. I sent a messenger the day I found out, and Cooper's estate is only a day's hard ride from here."

The note had been simple:

_Cooper,_

_As you know, the time for the tributes is coming very soon. This time there where no 'suitable' offerings, at least that's what the council is saying. There sending me and Quinn. I don't know if it's too late to do anything, but please come, if just so I can say goodbye. I'll miss you, brother._

_We get sent on the last day of this week. _

_Blaine_

_._

"If he cared, he would've been here by now. So either he's just too caught up in his own life to give a damn, or...or he agrees with our father." He closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter, it's not like anyone can do anything now."

.

"I wish they would just tell us what to expect. No Tribute has ever come back, not in over 50 years. I mean, do they die, or are they kept as slaves or... that celebration at the end of the month they remain outside the city? What are they celebrating?" Quinn leaned in, and pressed her head onto Blaine's shoulder. "You know the thing that scares me the most? Even if I could get away, I'd have no where to go... I don't have any other family."

.

"Then we stick together, because as far as I'm concerned, you will always be my sister." He smiled. "Even if our bloodlines don't agree."

.

As they embraced, the door opened. A sad-faced guard stood before them.

.

"It's time."

* * *

**A/N: Greetings to anyone who's gotten to the end of the first chapter! I'm new here, and this is my first fanfiction! (And right out of the gate I'm writing Klaine... 2 months ago I would not have thought it possible! Not the Klaine part, the part where I'm writing...)**

**So please drop me a line! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**More please? **

**Stop now before you hurt yourself?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

The morning was warmer then most days in early spring; The sky was that clear, bring blue that hurt your eyes if you looked at it too long.

.

Half the riders had made camp the evening before, the rest wouldn't arrive for some days yet. For now, few had begun to stir. A young man stepped from his tent, face and hair clean, clothing immaculate. He was hardly the picture of a 'Savage Plains~rider', his skin was too pale to have anyone believe he spent hours riding beneath the sun.

.

He brushed a bit of dust from the sleeve of his sapphire-blue tunic, and checked his skin-tight tan suede breeches for any more offending dirt. Soft pink lips curved upwards. He needed to be ready, after all, he wanted to make a nice first impression on their new _Aíonna_, didn't he?

.

He walked to another, much larger tent and was immediately assaulted by the oders of cooking food.

.

"Good Morning Ms. Rose!" His unusually high male voice called out. A round, brown-haired woman looked towards the greeting and smiled.

.

"And good morning to you, Kurt!" She replied. "You're up early! Are you suddenly a morning person, or is it for a special reason?" She gave him a knowing look.

.

"I just want to be ready... this is the first time I'm helping with this. Last time I just had to be friendly... now I have to be _responsible_ and try to act like an adult." He picked up one of the wooden cups and filled it from a large jug. Hot brown fluid steamed into his cup, and he added honey to it from a nearby bowl. "Being 18 turns... Not quite a child, not quite an adult. It stinks like a horse pile." He drained half of it in one gulp. "But as for your question, I didn't sleep very well. I never do the day before we receive our _Aíonna_."

.

"Relax, little one." The cook rumpled his hair. "Look at what happened last time! Your best friend found their true one, and you found a friend that's as loyal as the summer day is long. Who's to say that this year won't be just as good?" She smiled. "Why don't you go do something fun, like throw things at your brother until he wakes up?" She suggested. "By then, I may have some real food ready, hmm?"

.

A crystal-bell laugh rang out at her suggestion. "I might just do that. Throwing things is the only way, unless Rachel feels like getting up to help me, and we both know _that's _not happening." He stood, and rinsed his cup in a basin of steaming water before placing next to the other ones drying. "I'll be back with Finn... as long as he doesn't throw things back."

.

Blaine and Quinn where each handed a change of clothing, all in white, and escorted to separate wash-rooms to change. The outfits consisted of snug, but simple breeches and long-sleeved tunics that came to the tops of the thighs. Odd shoes had been included: bottoms made of very thick leather with laces that crisscrossed over the top, allowing it to fit almost any foot.

.

The rule that tributes where to bring nothing from their old life with them was as old as the accords, but it had never occurred to Blaine what he'd be leaving. He didn't care about his clothing that his mother had selected for him, or the weapon collection he'd started to please his father... but... his instruments and the music he'd written? Those where bitter to release. He'd wondered if he'd be able to smuggle on of his journals he'd written his songs in out with him, but after seeing his reflection in the mirror? He knew it wouldn't work. There was nothing immodest or reveling about the clothing they'd been given, but there was just no place to hide anything... which was probably the point.

.

Quinn left the wash-room hesitantly. Almost no city-dwelling female wore breeches: It just wasn't done. If anything, the outfit drew attention to her slightly-swollen stomach; The curve seemed even more out of place on her otherwise trim body. She looked up, and saw Blaine dressed in the same clothing coming out of the other room. The all-white seemed to cling to his narrow but muscular chest and legs; It definitely showed off his form to it's best advantage. Was that the point, she wondered? To make sure that the 'payment' was enough for the next three years.

.

They left the wing they had been kept in for the last 36 hours, and opened the door to the main hall; To their surprise, it was lined with people. As the two of them walked down the corridor, people reached out and squeezed their hands.

.

Sebastian Smythe stepped forward and pulled Blaine into a strong hug. "This is wrong..." He whispered to the older boy, "There has to... to be a different way." He pulled back, rare tears filling his green eyes. He was a bit of a callous prick most of the time, but Blaine knew Sebastian had feelings for him.

.

"There isn't... I wish there was Bas. I really...really do." Blaine didn't cry. All of his tears had been spent the night before; he just didn't have any left. "Keep your head down until you're 18, ok? I don't want this happening to you too."

.

The almost-15 year-old pulled away, but nodded. "I'll miss you, B."

.

Blaine nodded, and continued.

.

Quinn had gone no further... her mother and Blaine's stood at the end of the hall.

.

* * *

**A/N: So here's Kurt! Yaaay! **

**I'd like to say thank you! I started this less than 2 days ago, and I have 4 reviews and 8 follows! **

**(For a beginner like me, that's fan-freakin'-tastic!)**

**And to answer some of the comments from said reviewers:**

**Musical Teardrop: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! GAH! Happy reviews make me feel like I've eaten a ton of sugar! Yes, the title is significant, at least to me...you'll just have to keep reading to find out! (I'm evil...sorry ;) I have no plans for any Love triangles, but there may be a little one-sided crush here and there... **

**Guest: Thanks! I'm going to try to update 2X a week, maybe 3 depending on how quickly my fingers can type and how quickly my beta can... well, beta!**

**Lucky333123: I know right? I just want to give them cuddles... but I can't. So the next best thing would be giving them someone else to cuddle, right? *hint-hint***

**Mikaracat: My Beta, my muse, my encouragement: This little plot bunny would have died before it had any chance if not for you! Thank you for your inspiration and criticisms. You have helped me so much in realizing that there is no such thing as a bad idea for a story. As you told me months ago: "****_Bad ideas are like playground scapegoats: Given the right encouragement, they can become something amazing."_**** So here's one of my bad ideas! (Maybe not so bad, huh?)**

**Reviews are sweet like candy, and who doesn't LOVE candy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What the _HELL_ do you want?" Quinn snarled at the two women. "Come to gloat, and let us know that we brought this on ourselves?" Blaine put an arm around her and glared.

.

"I agree. If you want to play the parts of 'the poor, grieving mothers' then you'd better wait until we've gone. Then you can tell all of your friends how you 'tried to steer us on the true path and away from evil' and how SAD you are that you failed." He looked at his Mother, the woman who'd brought him into this world, who'd been his friend, who'd listened to his music when he'd written a new song, who'd held him and let him cry on her shoulder when they'd taken his friend 3 years ago... Who'd treated him like a stranger since the truth came out almost a year ago. "You didn't even argue with him. Didn't ask if there was another way. You didn't fight for me. If I'd been Cooper, would you have?" He asked, but didn't expect a reply. "And I still Love you." His eyes where sad. "Despite all of this, you will always be my Mother, and I will always Love you, even if I don't _like_ you anymore."

.

"Blaine..." She looked at her youngest son, and pulled him against her in a strong hug. "I fought for you." She whispered, and pulled back. "You weren't there, but I swear I tried." Her hand unconsciously fiddled with the high collar of her dress that barely covered a set of ugly bruises. "Here." She pressed a tiny bottle into his hand, filled with an oily-looking liquid. "If things should get to be to much... it will do it's job."

.

He stared at her in shocked disbelief. "It's..." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

.

She nodded. "It's the only kindness left I can give you. Your Fath... HE said that if you escaped and came back he would kill you himself." Tears fell down her face, so much like his own. "I Love you little one. I always will."

.

Quinn watched the scene with envy. There where no warm embraces, no kind, comforting words from her own Mother. She'd already heard it all, everything her family thought of her.

_'Stupid slut, you did this to yourself!... It's more than you deserve... You should already be dead... Don't blame us! Blame yourself, and whatever idiot you let talk you onto your back and put that bastard in you!'_

.

She tipped her chin up, and put on the icy façade that had served her so well in the assorted ballrooms across the kingdom. The one that said 'I am above your words, I am above your pettiness, I am better than any of you.' It had never failed her before, and it didn't disappoint now. Her Mother adopted a sour expression and proceeded to ignore her. Blaine pulled away from his Mother with a sad smile, and a tiny vile of something tucked into the waistband of his pants.

.

They walked down the curved staircase, lined with still more people, until they reached the great carved doors that lead from the city council palace to outside the city walls. The doors opened, and two people on horse-back waited. One was a man, tall, with a dimpled chin and thick golden-brown hair, younger than either of their fathers. The other was a massive woman with deep brown hair, who looked to be about the same age. Both of them wore shirts that exposed their arms where each of them had a band of lines tattooed, that wrapped around the right fore-arm, forming a circle. The man also had a image inked into his left shoulder of a doe.

.

"My name is William, this is Shannon. We have come on behalf of our Clan, the Teronna Nua, to collect the

_Aíonna, _in accordance with the agreement set down by our fathers." He spoke clearly, without any trace of accent of the language native to the Clans.

.

Blaine listened in surprise. It was so... business-like, as though they where here to buy a couple of horses, not to tear two people away from their lives. But then... it wasn't like either of them had much in the way of a 'life' anymore, was it?

.

It had been simple enough to get Finn up. A few sandals to the head, and the threat that 'All of the food will be gone if you don't hurry!' (Finn liked his food too much to NOT eat in the morning...) Not that it was... Ms. Rose was far to efficient to _not_ feed everyone, weather they were hungry or not.

After eating, Kurt found himself the captive audience of his loud-spoken female best friend. Kurt smiled, but ignored what she was talking about. At the moment, he didn't _care _what colors would work well for a bonding ceremony in a year...

.

"Rachel, seriously! The two of you may have agreed to be each others, but you aren't even formally courting yet! How can you be so sure this will even last?" The romantic in him wept at the harsh words, but the pragmatist persevered.

.

"Seriously Kurt? Finn and I are destined to be together! Just because your only prospect right now is Chandler, and we both know that you're not interested, doesn't mean you get to be jealous. Just wait until you find your one! They, I'll bet you won't be able wait either!" The short, loud brunette argued. "Look what happened with Jeff!"

.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her, and changed the subject.

It wasn't that he was jealous. Not in the slightest. So what if she and Finn would probably be announcing their courtship any day, or that his best friend was already courting the 'Love of his life'? He wasn't jealous.

The Hell he wasn't.

Yes, he wanted those things, the ones he saw his best friend giddy over. Walks in the moonlight and rides when the weather was warm, long glances that held, and the brush of fingertips when in public. The heated kisses in privet, and the idea of finding the one person in this world that was for you. Most people thought his belief was foolish; The dream that somewhere there was a person who was the other half of your soul, chosen for you before either of you where even alive... He wanted that.

Kurt Hummel was a horseman, a deadly shot with a bow, a bitchy diva half the time, and his family was the closest thing to royalty that existed in the clan... but above all things, a romantic.

.

The ride to the camp took longer than either of them expected. When people said that the Plain~riders made camp outside the city, they meant **far** outside the city. It was nearly noon-time when they crested a green hill and saw it. The word 'camp' made one think of a dozen tents and a few fires lit... This looked like a city had sprung out of the meadows overnight.

The tents weren't like the little ones Blaine had seen hunters take on their week-long excursions, (barely large enough for two people to sleep in, let alone stand,) but varying in sizes, the smallest being the size of a 5' by 5' room. The largest looked as though it was about the size of the banquet hall in the city.

.

The two people they had ridden with hadn't spoken to _them_, but rather rambled back and forth in their native language. Quinn and Blaine had communicated through looks and hand gestures, much the way they had when stuck at the boring dinner parties their parents had held.

It WAS apparent that half of the conversation the riders where having was about them.

.

They rode into the camp, and Quinn fought the impulse to hide her face in the back of the woman she was riding with, but boldly made eye-contact with the people who stopped and stared. They stopped in front of a good-sized tent, and dismounted. The one who'd identified himself as William went in, as Blaine and Quinn stood together, trying to ignore the looks of interest that were being sent towards them.

.

The tent flap was pushed aside, and William stepped out.

"You can go in now." It was the first words that had been spoken to them since they met.

"_Ceannaire _Hummel will see you."

.

Quinn's hand found Blaine's, and squeezed it for all she was worth as they were lead inside.

* * *

**A/N: I came on here to post this, and I almost passed out! ****_7 reviews and 22_****_ follows!_**** Where I realize that it's not a lot compared to some stories, this to me is beyond amazing! **

**To the people who've reviewed!**

**Lucky333123: So true! (: Sebastian will appear again, but it won't be for a long while, and I had to give his some redeeming qualities: I get tired of seeing him as nothing but a villain, you know?**

**Guest: Believe it! I can't believe you all like it so much! Thank you!**

**Azaelia67: Creating the world was the easy part; It's the characters that give me trouble, they always want to do their own thing! Ha ha...**

**Oh! And someone said I should do this: **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID! **

**See you all next time! (Hopefully Sunday or Monday! Earlier than that if my beta get back to me sooner than that! )**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

The man awaiting them was tall, burly, and had no hair. He regarded them without expression, the air growing thick with intimidation. For a moment he said nothing, then cleared his throat.

"My name is Burt Hummel. I'm the _Ceannaire _of our clan, or Leader, in the common tongue. I'm going to ask the two of you some questions, and I expect the truth. There are few things more valuable than knowing that someone is true to their word. One who lies cannot be trusted. Alright?"

.

All they could do was nod. "Good." He continued, "First, why don't you both sit down?" Burt gestured to a few large cushions on the floor. A brief glance around showed them that it seemed to be a common replacement for chairs. Quinn didn't argue, her legs where stiff from the long ride, and Blaine followed suit. "Why don't we start with the easy one's? Names and ages?"

.

"I'm Blaine." He looked at the older man boldly. "I'm 17... or I will be in a few weeks."

.

Quinn hadn't let go of his hand. "My name's Lucy, but everyone calls me Quinn. I'm also 17."

.

"Can you tell me why the two of you where sent to us?" He asked, expecting the standard reasons: serving time for stealing, no family ect... But their answers surprised him.

.

"Our families didn't want us anymore." Blaine stated it without hesitation.

.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "They decided this was easier than sending either of us to another city." She placed a protective hand over her stomach. "I'm two months pregnant an un-married; That's considered wrong and a serious embarrassment among other things."

.

"And I'm... I prefer other guys." Blaine closed his eyes and waited for it: In easier cases, just insults. In worse one's, he'd received bruises and scars. Instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder; Not a blow, but a comforting touch. He opened his eyes to find the Clan leader standing before the two of them, shaking his head.

.

"I will NEVER understand the people from the cities... A new life being brought into this world is a gift," He looked at Quinn, "You have nothing to be ashamed of." He turned to Blaine. "And as for you," His hand squeezed his shoulder, "I've seen first-hand how cruel people can be: Love is Love. Who you Love doesn't matter. Male or Female."

.

"Really." Blaine didn't mean to sound skeptical, but he couldn't help it. "Because it's not accepted anywhere in the Kingdoms right now." He instinctively looked away, expecting some sort of response for back-talking.

.

To their surprise, Burt smiled at them. "Well it is here." He looked at Blaine with a knowing gleam. "I happen to know at least six young people that are the same; One of them happens to be one of my son's." He turned, and called for Will. "Get Mercedes and Kurt for me please. I want Quinn here to see the healers right away." He turned back to them. "When is the last time you saw a healer for your pregnancy?"

.

Quinn frowned. "About a month ago? I wasn't really for my baby though, my mother thought I was ill because I'd been getting sick in the mornings..."

.

Burt mumbled a string of words in his native language when a young woman walked into the tent.

She was about the same age as Quinn, with chocolate-colored skin and thick black hair. Her tunic was a loud shade of purple and her breeches where cloth dyed an unnatural shade of blue.

"Yes Mr. Hummel, you wanted me?" She asked, but continued before he could reply, "Kurt'll be along in a minute. Finn had a clumsy moment and sent his coffee flying, all over Kurt's new tunic." Her voice went low. "I think he's plotting Finn's demise as we speak."

Blain and Quinn looked at each other in alarm. They where ok with planning to kill someone?

.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Hummel sighed. "He'll calm down, and then demand that Finn buy him a new... whatever it was that was ruined." He smiled slightly. "Mercedes, this is Quinn and Blaine, our new _Aíonna_. Take them to the healer's tent please? I'll send Kurt along when he get's here."

.

"Sure thing, Mr.H!" Mercedes turned to the two strangers with a smile. "Just follow me! And stay close, things are a little hectic today!"

Blaine helped Quinn to her feet, and they walked outside with the outlandishly-dressed girl.

"So are you to related or involved?" She asked without preamble.

.

"She's my sister." Blaine replied quietly. Everything that had been said made it sound like this place could be good, maybe to good to be true... until they where called that word again: _Aíonna_. Whatever the hell that meant, it couldn't be a good thing. If it was, they wouldn't use a different name for it.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he'd fallen behind... not until he looked up and realized he'd made a couple turns and had no idea where Quinn or Mercedes was.

He stopped short and looked around, hoping in vain to see one of the two people he at least knew the names of. Crap. This was not how he'd wanted to start the rest of his life. As the... what was it? _Aionna_? That couldn't follow simple instructions!

A tap on his shoulder startled him, causing him to spin around.

And for a moment, he forgot about being scared, where he was, what his name was, the color of the sky and the sound of the wind.

Because he was to busy drowning in the most amazing pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

.

Kurt was _running_ after the brief talk with his Dad about their guests, trying to catch up with Mercedes before they reached the healer's tents.

'Damn you Finn!' He thought. 'Sweaty and out-of-breath was so NOT how I'd intended on making a first impression!' He turned a corner, and almost smacked into a young man dressed in white. Kurt paused as realization hit him. He took a moment, and made sure his hair was neat and his clothing presentable.

Kurt took a deep breath, and tapped the dark-haired boy on the shoulder. He turned around quickly, and stared.

Not that Kurt noticed... he was to busy trying to remember how to breath.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Freaking Heck! ****14**** reviews! (That's TWICE as many as I had before!) AND ****29**** follows! THANK YOU ALL!**

**So our boys meet... (: Finally... Sorry, didn't think it would take 4 chapters... Ah well.**

**To my wonderful friends that have reviewed! :**

**Ugla: Thank you! It makes me so happy when someone takes the time to say that!**

**The Klaine Purist: I'm glad you like this! I'll try to have another chapter up... Wednesday I hope!**

**Linwin: All these nice reviews are giving me the giggles...seriously, my sister is looking at me like I'm a crazy person...**

**Guest: You'll have to keep reading... Yes, I'm evil, sorry!**

**Buttonsandbows: I'm planning on updating 2X per week, maybe 3X if my beta and Muse both co-operate!**

**Aregularguest: Awesome, huh? You're the second person to say that! If this keeps up, I might even begin to believe it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, OK?**

**Reviews are like chocolate... not necessary for life, but they do make it a lot sweeter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaine finally managed to pull himself out of his eye-induced stupor, and actually look at the person that had tapped his shoulder. The boy standing before him was beautiful. It was the only description that worked... except for flawless, gorgeous, breathtaking... yeah, those all would work too. He was at least 3 inches taller than Blaine, if not more, with perfectly coiffed chestnut hair. His skin was pale, almost like the glass plates his mother used when they had company, with a slight flush to his cheeks and soft-looking petal-pink lips. 

But his eyes... Gods they where truly exquisite. Blue, green and gray seemed to fight for control of those warm orbs, shifting, depending on the light.

The beautiful stranger opened and shut his mouth twice before speaking a single sentence in a voice that reminded him of the wind-chimes he'd had in his window as a child: "Hi... I'm Kurt."

Kurt hadn't expected to find one of the tribute's wandering around alone, but he was so glad it was this one and not the girl... (Even if his appearance screamed strait, at least he was nice to look at!) His father had only told him that their guests where a boy and a girl, and that the girl was with child. He hadn't mentioned if the boy preferred males to females, but he certainly didn't look the part... but then neither did Jeff's true one.

The dark haired boy was handsome. Strikingly so. Light olive skin, broad shoulders, and hazel eyes that appeared to have a ring of gold around each pupil. Even dressed in un-flattering clothes, (Because who could really pull off all-white? He wished he could have a stern word with whomever came up with that idea!) and looking nervous, the young man practically oozed masculine appeal... So yeah, Kurt acknowledged, no chance. He didn't realized he'd been staring, until the other boy broke eye contact.

"Hi..." Kurt managed to get out, "I'm Kurt." He unconsciously held his breath awaiting a reply.

"I'm Blaine." The dark-haired boy replied quietly, as if he was unsure if he should speak more loudly. "I'm new here, and I think I'm lost. I was suppose to go to the healer's tent..." He paused, "but I got turned around."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He was just too adorable, and that tenor tone! 'I bet he has a beautiful singing voice!' he thought before getting back to the conversation at hand. "Things are a little crazy today," He smiled, "It's easy to get mixed up if you don't know your way around. I can show you where the healer's tent is." He grabbed the younger boy's hand... He had callouses... maybe he played an instrument? "C'mon, I know a short-cut!"

Kurt pulled the wide eyed boy along with him, cutting between tents, away from the main flow of foot traffic. And to him, as they ran, hand in hand? Nothing had ever felt more right.

The taller boy had acted like nothing unusual was going on. As though he was accustomed to helping strangers that had NO idea what they were doing, or why they where there. Maybe the boy standing in front of him had no idea why he was here either? No that was unlikely: It seemed that everyone in this camp knew why he and Quinn were here... everyone but them... Blaine had hoped to meet someone friendly: He hadn't expected anyone to willing grab on to him and happily drag him towards his destination.

He kept his focuse on finding Quinn. He had to. If he let himself pay attention to what was happening, he would have to acknowledge that there was something far too right about holding the hand of this beautiful, savage boy.

They arrived too quickly for Kurt's liking. He kept the smile on his face although he frowned internally. He really should have taken a longer route to get here... who knew when he'd find an excuse to hold one of those calloused hands again? . Blaine hadn't considered the space needed for the healers looking after so many people would need. He saw Quinn and Mercedes speaking to a rather Motherly looking woman, looking concerned.

Quinn glanced up and saw him. "Blaine!" She exclaimed, and went over to pull him into a hug. "What happened to you?"

"I was thinking, and I guess I lost you... Sorry." He apologized. "This is Kurt." He gestured to the boy standing behind him, "He showed me where to find you." He gave her and extra squeeze before letting go, not seeing the look of disappointment on his guides' face. "So what's going on?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Hello dear, I'm Carol. I'm going to just check your sister over and see how her pregnancy is progressing, alright?" The middle-aged woman had brown hair and calm eyes. Eyes that had seen the way her bonded-son's face had lit up when she'd called the pretty blond girl the boy's sister. " Joe!" She called out, "Bring over one of the screens and set it up next to this coy please?" Carol turned to Blaine. "Some of this is for females only, you understand. You can stay up near her head and hold her hand the entire time, if you'd like to."

Blaine nodded as a boy with strangely-braided hair and a great deal of skin inking set up some kind of animal hide stretched over a wood frame around 3 sides of the cot to provide a bit of privacy in such a large and public tent.

Mercedes had waited until Carol began to explain to Blaine what was going to be done before she pulled Kurt aside. "Talk to me Boo! What happened? One minute I'm freaking out because I lost him in the first hour he's here, and the next you're running in here holding his hand! How'd you find him?" She demanded softly, trying not to disturb the healers at work.

"I didn't try to find him, 'Cedes... I just turned the corner, and there he was..." Kurt smiled gently. "Sadly, I don't think he's on the same path as I am."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," his friend smiled, "I was standing outside your Dad's 'meeting' tent for most of the conversation he had with the two over there. And, unless my pitch-perfect hearing has failed me, that exceptionally hot boy is totally NOT a lover of lady-parts!"

"Really?" Kurt's glanced back at the guy in question, and he could swear his eyes glazed over... Damn. For a Kingdom boy, he had one fine ass! Imagine what it'd look like if he was riding every day... Kurt shook his head and turned back to Mercedes, and smiled at the sight coming into the tent behind her. "Well, here comes the acid test... if he doesn't ogle, he is beyond Finn straight!"

"Ogle wha..." she started to ask, but then saw what he'd been talking about. "I hate you..." she muttered at Kurt.

Quinn sat up and righted her dress. According to Carol, (she insisted they use her first name,) the pregnancy was progressing normally, but she was adamant that Quinn eat more meat and green vegetables. "I'll tell Rose in the cooking tent. She'll make sure you get the right things." Carol smiled kindly.

"Oh, you don't have to go to any trouble." The blond girl shook her head. "She must have hundreds of people to feed... I think I can eat right by myself... Besides, she doesn't know me, so she may give that food to someone else."

Carol shook her head. "Rose remembers faces. She'll know yours soon enough." . "She will?" Quinn asked in surprise. . "Naturally. You are _Aíonna_. She'll make it a point to know who you are." Carol bundled up the items she'd used in the examination, then turned to Blaine. "What about you, young man? Everything alright? You look a little pale."

Of corse I look pale... it seems everyone has to remind us of our status just when we're able to relax even a little! He thought. "No Ma'ma... just a little tired." He turned back towards Kurt, and his jaw dropped.

A tall, golden-haired young man walked into the healer's tent. He wore a vest without a shirt underneath, and the vest was opened, exposing his highly-defined chest and abs. His hair was pale, almost bleached as though he spent long hours in the sun, and his skin was a warm, tanned peach. The only thing ruining the image was his left hand wrapped in cloth that was stained red.

To Blaine's surprise, he found himself comparing the new comer with the amazing body to the chestnut-haired boy with the amazing eyes. Up until then, he would have said that the blond boy was completely his type... now though? He glanced at the pale boy, and found him staring back. Blaine looked away rapidly. Yeah... abs where over-rated.

Mercedes marched over and grabbed the boy by his good arm and almost hauled him over to and empty cot. She un-wrapped his hand and glared at him. "How did you manage that?" She demanded. "It looks like a horse bit you! I swear Samuel Evens, you are more accident prone that anyone else I know!"

"Oh, C'mon Cedes! I'm not that bad!" The big-lipped boy pouted at her.

"Yes. Yes you are." She washed his hand off, cleansed the wound, and wrapped it. "How many times do you have to be told not to go near that horse? There are only two people in camp that can handle him, and you're not one of them!"

"Is she a healer?" Blaine stood next to Kurt, watching the interchange. . "No..." Kurt was almost giddy with delight. It looked like his best girl was right about their _Aíonna_... no strait guy stared at another guys abs like that! "She just really... cares about him." And is too stubborn to realize he feels the same way! He added in his head. "As soon as Mercedes is done taking care of the clumsy Adonis, how about we show you to the food tent? You two must be hungry, then we'll show you where you'll be sleeping, ok?" . Blaine nodded, but exchanged glances with Quinn. With any luck, they'd both be able to keep food down today. Yesterday they hadn't had much luck with it.

The food tent had been mostly empty, and the dishes unfamiliar. There had been some kind of soup made of strange little round beans, flat bread spread with a spicy light-brown paste, and thinly-sliced lamb. It was surprisingly good, if different.

Kurt lead them well away from the odors of cooking food, and towards some of the smaller tents. "This one is for Quinn," He gestured to one that stood at almost Twelve feet high and nearly 15 feet by 15 feet, "And this one is Blaine's." He motioned towards the one next to it, nearly identical in every way. "Mercedes and I are right across the way there, " he pointed, "So we'll be able to hear if you need anything! Would you like to meet some more of the clan, or rest or"

"I think we'd both like to just lay down for a while, if that's alright?" Quinn asked in a tired voice. It bothered her that these two people were going to be around then, even when they were resting... and it wasn't like tents had doors that could lock. What was to stop anyone from just walking in?

"Alright, then we'll introduce you to some of our friends in the morning." Mercedes smiled. "And done worry about privacy; You'll each have a guard at your door-way at night. No one will come in if you don't want them to."

Uh-huh... Blaine thought. And no one will get out either...

* * *

**A/N: Huzzah! Another chapter! And I'm doing my little sitting-down happy dance, because I have 18 reviews and 32 followers! **

**I apologize for not having this up sooner today! I was going to post it this morning, but my beta had work problems and I didn't get it until a little while ago... but it's here now! that's the important part, right?**

**To my AMAZING reviewers! :**

**ButtonsandBows: Thank you! I wasn't sure about a total A/U, but a lot of people seem to like it! It makes me happy too!**

**Guest: I'll give you a hint: This is most assuredly not the freaking hunger-games! (Sorry, a few people seem to think that the book series created the word 'tribute'... so sometimes I have to yell it... (;)**

**Azaelia67: Thanks! Well, here's a _slightly_ longer chapter, just for you! (: I hope you liked!**

**Aregularguest: Aww... one of your favorites?! That makes me smile so much my face hurts!**

****

To everyone: Any particular ships you would like to see? I'm flexible when it comes to pairings, and I have a couple of ideas myself, but I would like any thoughts you all have! (Like I've come to love Samcedes, but whom would you like to see paired with Quinn, Jeff, ect?)


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Quinn quickly realized that sleeping with cloth walls would take some getting used to. Her quarters, as they where, weren't what she'd expected. There were several large cushions, a bed-roll made of furs, and a low table that held a pitcher and a cup, both made of smooth wood.

She poured some of the liquid into the cup from the pitcher and sniffed it. It smelled fruity, sweet even. Quinn sipped at it slowly, walking the perimeter of the tent, letting the thoughts she'd been avoiding all day settle in her mind. Honestly, she'd sort of expected to be dead or unconscious by the evening, so it hadn't occurred to her that she'd need to deal with them...

Quinn listed the occurrences in her mind:

1- For 'savages' their keepers seemed very civilized

2- No one had done anything threatening or vicious

3- The healers seemed very concerned with the health of her un-born child, more so than her parents ever had been

BUT... her mind taunted her with the other side of things:

1- No one has used your names since you arrived: Only _Aíonna_... Except Kurt... he acted as though he was allowed to use their given names...

2- They put a guard at your door at night... and escorts during the day... obviously they don't want you running off!

3- Are all the boys here completely gorgeous?

That last thought surprised her, but it was hard to miss. There had been that blond boy... Sam, was it? He was beyond built! Kurt reminded her of a porcelain doll she'd owned as a child; All long limbs, soft hair and beautiful eyes. And then there was the boy in the healer's tent... Healer Carol had called him Joe. He had strangely styled dark hair, but those gentil hands and honest eyes where quite memorable.

She sighed, and stretched out on the bed made of silky furs. She glanced over, and noticed that there was a stack of folded clothing placed atop one of the cushions.

"I suppose there could be worse fates..." Quinn muttered to herself. But it was so confusing! If they didn't want them for the reasons that the council had always told them, then WHAT were they doing here?

Blaine had stripped down to his pants, layed down, and tried to rest, but his mind would not be quiet.

Today hadn't gone anything like he'd thought it would.

He pulled the vile of poison from its place in his waist-band, and tucked it under his bedding. He didn't think he'd need it: at least, not now.

The fact that they where alive was surprising enough, but they way these Plain~riders behaved? It was almost as if they wanted to make a good impression on him and Quinn.

Other than that little thing they did with NOT using names... That was strange.

However, he had to admit that those thing weren't what was keeping him awake.

No, it was that boy. Blaine wasn't stupid, he knew what attraction felt like: He'd had feelings for Sebastian, feelings that had been reciprocated by the younger boy... but it had been quiet and steady. Sebastian had been only 14 the first time they'd kissed: It had been on Blaine's 16th birthday...

. 

_The party was nice. Blaine's parents had practically left him and his friends to their own devices for the evening. Somehow Wes and David had snuck in a couple of bottles of wine, and all of them where well on their way to being smashed. Sebastian had grabbed his arm, and pulled him into one of the alcoves off the main room where the party was taking place._

__

Blaine laughed and leaned against the cool stone of the wall. "One heck of a party, huh?"

__

"Pity your brother couldn't make it," Bas shrugged, "But maybe it's for the best. It's your day; The last thing you need it that attention-hog making it all about him."

__

"Can we not talk about Cooper? I'm already getting the lectures about 'Your brother was doing this by the time he was 16!' Blah blah blah!" Blaine made little talking motions with his hands. "I can't do anything without him having done it first."

__

"Well..." Sebastian smirked slightly. "There are a few things that Cooper hasn't done that you could..."

__

Blaine smiled back at his friend. It was easy to forget that Bas was almost 2 years younger than he was: Between the growth-spurt he'd had and the mature, worldly attitude he carried, he almost seemed older.

__

He was so deep in his musings, that he didn't notice Sebastian glance around, and slide closer.

__

"Like this..." Sebastian leaned in, and covered Blaine's lips with his own.

__

Blaine jerked slightly in surprise, but found himself enthusiastically returning the kiss. It was sloppy and sweet; the way a first kiss should be.

__

Blaine hadn't thought he'd ever find someone else that was like him. The only other one he'd known about had been his friend Nick... but he'd been gone for over two years. Blaine had expected to stay quiet about who he was, marry a girl, and try to behave normally.

__

But now?

__

No.

.

He'd made a decision that day, a decision that had led him here... and yet, he couldn't bring himself to wish he'd lied.

"Above all things, to thine own self be true..." He whispered.

He closed his eyes and hummed a song his Grand-mother had used to sing to him as a little boy before he went to sleep. He didn't know the words, but that one thing gave him a sense of peace.

Sleep that had refused to come for the last two days finally arrived, and the _Aíonna _ soon found themselves in the realm of dreams.

. 

Not far away, another boy reflected on his first kiss... well, the first one that had counted anyways, as he finished his long and through skin care regime.

Kurt looked into a piece of polished metal that gave an almost perfect refection, and rubbed in one missed spot of the lotions he'd applied. He frowned as he touched his lips and remembered what had happened that evening three years ago.

.

__

He'd finally been allowed to ride alone, without an escort. Sometimes having a clan-leader for a father was more trouble than it was worth. Patti was a beautiful mare, golden, with a brown mane and tail, and had given birth to a colt six months before.

__

Kurt had ridden hard and fast, letting Patti run as quickly as she wanted. Before long, he realized he'd ridden close enough to Westerville that he could see the lights on the walls of the city. He'd sat and wondered what was beyond those walls for almost an hour before riding home.

_He went back, night after night, to just look. It never occurred to him that someone was watching him as well... at least, not untill that night._

__

He'd sat gazing at the lights, not paying attention to anything more, not even noticing the hoof-beats of another horse... not untill a harsh hand grabbed his arm and jerked him from his mount.

__

A boy around the same age towered over him, hulking and broad-shouldered, eyes burning with hate and... something more.

__

The boy continued to glare at him, then spoke. "You 'riders... you think you can just show up here, and take what you want, do what you want, looking like...that?!" He demanded. "Tight pants and no shirts... it's not right!" He licked his lips in a predatory fashion. "You can't just get away with making people think... things like that!"

__

Kurt felt panic rise up in his chest, all rational thought fleeing as a pair of chapped, dry lips descended on to his own. The other boys' rough hands started to wander, and it pulled him out of his frozen state. His knee shot up instinctively, bringing the larger boy to his knees before pulling a knife out of its sheath on his leg.

__

"You ever touch me again and I'll make SURE you can't have children!" Kurt had threatened, before leaping onto his horse and galloping back to camp.

__

He'd lost his first kiss.

__

He would never ride to look at the city lights ever again.

.

Kurt shook his head, and pulled himself out of the memory. It had been a bad time for him... not that the city-dwellers would understand, but a kiss was something special. To his people, giving Love or making Love only happened when there _was_ love. Not all clans believe that idea, but for the _Teronna Nua_, it was a founding idea. Having a kiss forcibly taken was bad enough, but knowing he'd been too weak to do anything more than injure the other boy's nether-regions?

It just reminded him of what people had used to say to him before his father had become clan-leader, that he should have been born a girl.

He sighed, and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was a new day... and there was a fascinating boy he couldn't wait to get to know just across the way...

Kurt smiled, and shut his eyes.

.

"KURT!" A shrieking voice broke his slumber about two hours earlier than he'd wanted to awake. "Kurt Kurt Kurt!" It continued untill as another body dropped onto his bed-roll and shook him. "WAKE UP!"

.

"I SWEAR Rachel! This had better be life-or death, or we can arrange those stakes!" He sat up, his hair sticking up in a half-dozen directions. He glared at her. "WHAT?!"

.

"Look!" She waved her hand in his face. "Look!" On her left wrist she wore a bracelet, a leather cuff about 2 inches wide, inscribed with something and adorned with a single star, made of polished gold.

.

"Wait...wait..." Kurt stared at her. "Is that? Did he?" He suddenly pulled the girl into a strong hug. "I thought he'd never get to it! He's been practicing his speech for a month!" He stopped, and looked horrified. "Oh, God Rachel..."

.

"What?" She saw his face and gave him a hurt expression. "I thought you'd be happy for us! We're both over 18."

.

"No, I just realized I'll never get rid of you now!" He laughed. "You're going to be my bonded sister!" He grabbed her hand. "Let me see, he wouldn't let anyone read it before he gave it to you; Said it was bad luck, or some such nonsense." He flipped her wrist around. "_Tá mé ag go deo mise, mórmheas._" He read aloud, and smiled softly. " It's prefect for the two of you...'I'm forever your, faithfully.' "

.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Rachel asked, tracing the gold star with a single fingertip. "What you'll put on one when you find the right person?"

.

"All the time." Kurt replied without thinking. He flushed, and continued. "I think it depends on the person. What did you put on Finn's?" He asked, eager to change the subject.

.

"Oh... it says '_Téigh go dtí an foircinn an Domhain ar do shon, Chun a dhéanamh, dar leat mo ghrá_'." She almost seemed embarrassed to admit it.

.

"Yours said, 'Go to the ends of the Earth for you, to make you feel my Love'?" Kurt sniffed. "Damn you Rachel Berry! You know I look like crap all day if I cry in the morning!" He fumed, and then pulled her into another strong hug.

. 

"Yeah, sure." She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Like you could _ever _look like crap? Besides..." A knowing look appeared on her face, "Why the big push to look good? I mean, I know we received the _Aíonna _yesterday, but..." Rachel gave a quick shriek of delight. "Oh my God, you _like_ one of them?!"

. 

* * *

**A/N: WOW...just WOW... 23 reviews and 38 follows! Epic swoon! (;**

****

I cannot believe the response this story has gotten! I figured I would try to write, and that this would be dead long before I could post this many chapters... but thanks to all of you AMAZING people, I'm so full of inspiration I might not sleep tonight, and just write! (Hmm... maybe get 2 or 3 hours...)

****

To my Beautiful reviewers: 

****

lucky333123: Niff is a popular paring! I don't know about Bas, but I don't think there'll be much Wevid... just because I haven't used their characters much. I'm not sure how they would fit... hmm.

****

Guest: My apologies. My Beta had Hell at work earlier this week, and was proof-reading on almost no sleep. hopefully this chapter is better?

****

Button's'n'Bows: You caught that, huh? (: I love playing with canon moments, even if it's an A/U...

**More Niff requests! And I was thinking maybe Joe for Quinn... we'll see!**

****

Aregularguest: You're welcome! it makes me crazy when someone doesn't update at least once every week or two... waiting a month makes me _crazy_! And another Niff lover!

****

Musical Teardrops: Soooo Happy you love it! And Niff... wow...

****

All right everyone! I guess NIFF will happen! Can I tell all of you a secret? (Because I trust you guys and girls...) : I never shipped Niff, at least not at first. (Guilty face*) Then my beta and I where talking, and she told me that I absolutely HAD to read a Glee-vampire fic she'd found... I didn't think I'd like it, but four chapters in I was more than hooked, and 10 chapters in I was convinced that NIFF was one of the most adorable pairings in Glee fandom! 

****

.

****

So I'd like to formally thank the brilliant TintedInRose for her creation, "Once More To Get It Right", and the inspiration it gave me. Should she ever read this, thank you! (If you haven't read it? Seriously. Read it.)

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them! And yes, I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Blaine followed Kurt from the lavatory then to the Food tent.

The atmosphere between them was strained, and Kurt had no idea what'd happened overnight to make the younger boy act as though He was a threat...

The glaze` eyed boy went over every sentence, every gesture and every look from the day before... He must've done _something_ to be on the receiving end of one word answers and avoided eye contact...

.

Meanwhile Blaine felt embarrassment every time he looked at the taller boy. He'd genuinely thought that maybe the teen had been... well, attracted to him, but after witnessing what had happened this morning? It didn't seem likely...

.

_It was well past sunrise when Blaine finally awoke, after having the first sound night's sleep he'd had in a week. He'd gone outside, and bumped into a brown-haired boy, a little taller than himself._

_The young man that had been assigned to guard his tent was named Rory. He had a thick accent when speaking common, worse than anyone else they'd met yet, but he seemed nice, if a bit impulsive._

_When Blaine had mentioned that Kurt had wanted to take him to meet some of his other friends, Rory had happily pointed out which tent was his, and walked him over. Blaine hadn't thought it through either... hadn't considered that the other boy might have had, well, company. It just reminded Blaine how little he knew about these people... _

_Kurt had been snuggled up in his bed-roll. He'd looked like some kind of Angel, to Blaine... at least until he'd seen the other person cuddled up against him._

_A Girl. A Female. A member of the opposite gender. _

_She was about his age, with long dark-brown hair, and a face two strong to be what they would call 'beautiful' in the Kingdoms. _

_Her short form was pressed against Kurt's, one leg splayed across his knees, and an arm wrapped around his chest. The top of her head was tucked under his chin, into the crook of his neck, and Blaine had fought the urge to yank her off the sleeping Angel and replace her with himself._

_It was that thought that sent him running back to his own tent. _

.

He frowned to himself; He'd learned the hard way once already about chasing guys that didn't want to be caught by you. That incident with the boy in the clothing shop taught him that painful lesson: Just because you're ok with everyone knowing, mean everyone is like you. Jeremiah had left Westerville after Blaine publicly attempted to woo him.

It had been humiliating, and he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

.

Kurt handed Blaine a bowl of thick, hot porridge and a cup full of coffee, then lead him to one of the tables in off to the side in the tent. They sat down on the long cushions that ran the length of the tables, and Kurt cleared his throat.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked suddenly.

.

Blaine choked on his coffee, and put the cup down before looking up at the other boy.

"No! Of course not!" He replied. 'Angry at him? Why would he think that?' He thought.

.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He persisted. "I can't apologize if I don't know what I did..." He frowned, "and I can't figure out _what_, so can you tell me?" 'Just say what I did, so I can make sure to never do it again!'

.

The dark-haired boy gave a quiet sigh, and forced himself to look Kurt in the eyes. "You didn't do anything." He insisted. "It's something _I _did. I'm just embarrassed." He paused. "I went into your tent before you where awake this morning. I forget that other people like to sleep in. I didn't mean to..."

.

"That's it?" Kurt gave a little laugh. "That's one thing that's different about the City-dwellers..." He smiled a little, "You all are obsessed with privacy. So you walked into my tent while I was asleep. No big deal. I mean, I prefer to know if someone's coming in before they do, but it's not a problem."

.

"No...um, that's not all..." Blaine blushed and stopped talking. The older boy didn't say anything, he just waited. "You, uh... had company." When Kurt didn't reply, he quickly added: "And that's nice, I mean that you care about someone like that, it's...nice." He finished lamely.

.

To his surprise, Kurt burst into laughter.

"Wait, you think that...? No!" He shook his head, "God NO." Kurt took a deep steadying breath, and continued. "I don't have a lover, let alone a GIRL as one! I like boys." He stated. "The girl you saw was my best friend, her name's Rachel. She woke me up at sunrise, yelling, because she's officially being courted by my _brother_."

Kurt reached over, and closed Blaine's open jaw with one finger.

"She couldn't wait to tell me. So we talked for a while, and then fell back asleep. She's a heat-leech, and usually gloms onto me like moss on a tree. It's happened before, and I'm sure it'll happen again. Rachel and Mercedes have slept over in my tent at least a couple dozen times, and since I'm fully and completely into guys, everyone knows that nothing inappropriate is going on."

'Besides,' he thought, 'I would've been allot more embarrassed if you'd come in while we where talking...'

.

"Wow...Um...huh." Blaine had gone sun-set red. "I'm sorry... I just assumed... you know." He looked back at his breakfast. "I'm going to shut up now..."

.

"Don't feel bad, we've all jumped to conclusions. When Sam first joined us, I thought he went for guys too. I think it was his hair..." He thought for a moment, "Yeah, definitely the hair. When I found out I was mooning over a straight guy?" Kurt shook his head a little, "I just wanted to curl up in a hole and never come out."

.

Blaine laughed slightly, and pushed the curls that had come loose overnight back from his face, then froze as the rest of what Kurt had said sunk in. "Wait... when Sam first joined you? What do you mea..."

His question was cut off by the arrival of a overly-tall guy and the girl Blaine had seen snuggled against Kurt earlier in the morning.

.

"Kurt!" Rachel gave Kurt a bright, toothy smile. "We where looking for you!" She shoved her breakfast onto the table next to him, and stopped as she caught sight of Blaine. "Ó, féach mé cad is ciall agat Kurt! An-dathúil! Agus na súile ..." She spoke in their native tounge, _Ohh, I see what you mean Kurt! Very handsome! And those eyes! _ "Más rud é nach raibh sé i guys, agus más rud é nach raibh Finn agus mé i gceist mar sin ar ndóigh do amháin eile, ba mhaith liom a thabhairt duit comórtas beag!" She grinned as Kurt went bright red. _If he wasn't into guys, and if Finn and I weren't so obviously meant for one another, I would give you a little competition!_

.

He gave her his 'bitch, please" face before bursting into laughter. "Tá Rachel, cé nach bhfuil sé cosúil go mbeadh sé i bhfad de dúshlán ..." Yes Rachel, although it's not like it would be much of a challenge...

"Anyway, Blaine this is Rachel and my brother Finn, guys, this is Blaine." He smiled.

Rachel beamed and Finn looked up from his food long enough to mumble something that sounded like 'Hi.'

.

"Hello Blaine! I'm Rachel Berry! I'm Kurt's best friend, and Finn here is my boyfriend!" She was rather loud.

.

Blaine gave Kurt a look as he ate as if to say 'Is she ALWAYS like this?'

Kurt gave a small nod and rolled his eyes.

.

"Oh! Dude, I almost forgot. I saw Mir before I met up with Rachel. She said your boy is being sulky 'cause you haven't been down to see him in a couple of days." Finn spoke with his mouth full. "She said if you don't get your butt down their today then she'll do something nasty to your clothing..."

.

Kurt gave a visible shudder. "And she means it! And Finn? Don't call me dude! He finished his coffee and looked to Blaine who was already done. "Do you mind taking a walk? Mira will follow through, and I'm rather fond of this outfit."

.

Blaine took in the grass-green tunic sewn so that the sleeves where long but had gaps along the sides, and the almost-black suede breeches and nodded.

.

"Great!" He smiled brightly. "C'mon then! I want you to meet Pav!"

.

The dark-haired boy followed, but couldn't help but wonder,

Who the hell is Pav? How's he Kurt's 'boy'?

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! We have officially hit more than _2000__ hits_ on this story! (In only 6 chapters! Squee!)**

**As well as 28 reviews and 42 follows! Every time my phone buzzes and tells me that I have another follow or review? I do a little happy-dance. (Really!)**

**To the WONDERFUL, AMAZING people that have his the little button marked 'review':**

**Buttons'n'Bows: I know, I have to add some *minor* angsty moments here and there... and maybe some major ones later... I don't know yet! **

**Azaelia67: I'm going for longer chapters, perhaps a minimum of say 1700 words? I hate it when people 'update' but you only get like 500... grr... Glad you like!**

**lucky333123: I think Hunter may find a place in this story after-all, but he and Seb wouldn't really have much time in the spotlight until much later... **

**Mikaracat: Oh, you make me blush! Yep, I had to find a place to throw in the 'Karofsky Kiss' somehow! Don't be fooled! Kurt may come across as self-confident and strong, but he has a past and issues to work through the same as everyone else... Rachel and Finn's relationship will be clarified in the next chapter, ok?**

**Guest: Thank you! (: I'm trying to make them as real as I can... And Niff is rapidly becoming a ship I really like! **

**Ok, challenge time! The language Kurt and Rachel are speaking is not made up! It's actually real! **

**Can anyone tell me what it is?**

**The first person to get it right I will write a one-shot 'missing' scene of their choice! (anything you want, taking place in the CDNAR world!) **

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? I welcome it all with open arms! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Quinn and Mercedes entered the main food tent as Kurt and Blaine exited.

"Kurt!" Mercedes stopped them before they left, "I need to take Quinn for a fitting after we eat; I don't want to take her to Kenny, do you think Isabella would be able to fit her in today?"

.

"Take her to Is, and explain the situation. If she says no, tell her she owes me a favor, ok?" He smiled, "That should work... "

.

"'K white boy. I'll catch you later!" She hugged him and then turned and hugged Blaine.

The curly-haired boy froze before hesitantly returning it. She finally let go, and gave them both a knowing look.

"You two run along now! Oh! Kurt, Mir stopped me, and she..."

.

"She said to get my butt down there or she'll hurt my clothing. Finn already told me." He rolled his eyes, but laughed. "I'm going!"

.

The two boys walked towards the edge of the camp. After a few minutes, Blaine broke the silence. "So who's Isabella? and Mir?"

.

"Isabella's a clothing specialist. She designs clothes and finds the best fabrics to make them out of. She's one of the best." Kurt's face lit up as he spoke. "She managed to get materials from a couple of the clans to the south of here? They produce the most amazing fabric out of the fur of these funny animals, they call them Llamas. And one of the far eastern clans has been trading something they call silk..." He looked over and stopped, "Uh... sorry, I have a tendency to get a little passionate when I talk about the trade."

.

"It's all right. I used to ramble to my brother about music the same way." Blaine smiled quietly, "Back when he and I were close. He used to listen to me play my own bad attempts at songwriting." He looked away, "But that was a long time ago."

.

"You play an instrument? Which one?" Kurt let the subject of Blaine's brother drop, and focused on the subject he seemed to like.

.

"Guitar... So, did Isabella design the cloths you have on?" Blaine deflected the conversation back to Kurt.

.

"This? No, um... I did this myself." He looked up and waved. "Hold onto your breaches... " He muttered to Blaine, "Here comes Miriam..."

.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" A female voice shouted, "Where the HELL have you been, it's practically noon-time?!"

A girl, well, a young woman was standing in front of a fenced-off area. She was a little taller then Blaine, with curling coppery hair pulled back from her face in a tail. Her eyes where green and (at the moment) filled with an emotion somewhere between anger and laughter.

"Pavarotti has been a complete brat! The one saving grace is that Barbara has been an angel... and she's the one that's pregnant." The girl finished.

.

"Mir! Yell at me later." Kurt hugged her, and then turned. "This is Blaine."

.

Her eyes lit up with understanding, and she nodded. "It's nice to meet you Blaine. Do you ride?"

.

"Horses?" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

.

"No, cows. YES horses!" She shook her head. "City folk..." she mumbled something.

.

"Sorry," Kurt interjected, "She's a little... obsessed? About them."

.

"No, just enthusiastic. " Blaine corrected, and looked at the two horses in the separate area. One was a mare, with black fur and mane, the other was a stallion with the most golden fur he'd ever seen, and a stark white mane. "There're beautiful. She's pregnant?" He nodded at the mare.

.

"Yes." Mir smile softly. "She's due in three weeks, that's why I just got here yesterday instead of last week. We can't take the same pace when I have a mare that's expecting. So we arrive later than everyone else." She turned to the taller boy. "Kurt! This one doesn't ride. I expect you to teach him! Now grab Pav and take him for a run before he drives me out of what's left of my mind! I swear, he's more nervous about the colts then I am!"

.

Kurt nodded, and proceeded to peel off his tunic. Blaine felt his jaw drop as he saw an unexpectedly muscular back. Not bulky like that boy Sam's, but lean and toned. Then he turned, and Blaine fought to keep from staring. Smooth skin incased defined abs and pecs.

Kurt climbed the fence and carefully approached the tall golden horse. "Hi Pav... I missed you..." His voice was musical and calming, "Who's my boy...there you go..." He reached up and stroked the stallions' muzzle, and grabbing ahold of his mane. In the blink of an eye, he was up and on the horses back. No saddle, no stirrups. Just a bridal piece, and a rider.

Miriam smiled, and opened the make-shift gate on the pen. Kurt Urged his mount forward and out.

.

Kurt loved the feeling of being on horseback. There was something liberating about letting someone else carry you, letting someone else be your legs. He dug in his legs and Pavarotti look off in a full gallop.

Yes, he did love this.

Strange that he could trust a horse with everything, but people?

Not a chance. Not again.

.

"So, Blaine." Mir turned to his as soon as Kurt was out of sight. "What's with you and Hummel? I'm assuming you've only been here a day."

.

"That's his Last name? Hummel?" Blaine asked in surprise. "That would make him..."

.

"The Clan leader's son?" Her eyes took on a questioning look. "You didn't know." It was a statement, not a question. "And he didn't tell you. I would take a vow of silence now if I didn't need to talk to the horses."

.

"Was I not suppose to know?" Blaine gave her a worried expression.

.

"No, it's not that..." She sighed, and leaned back against the fence. "He's... he has a hard time trusting people. Especially boys that he's attracted too, and seems attracted to him." At the short boys' blush, she continued. "You're new here, but if your sticking around, you should know that he's been through a lot, and when it comes to romantic interests, he's been hurt." Miriam quietly tipped Blaine's chin up so he was looking in her eyes. "He's been used. And the last boy he liked was the one that did both."

.

"What?" Blaine asked in concern, "Why would _anyone_ want to hurt him?"

He'd only know him a two days, and he couldn't see how someone would want to harm a person like Kurt. Why would anyone hurt that beautiful boy? But then, there was no way of knowing what some people were capable of...

"Who?..."

.

"That's not my story to tell." She shook her head. "Just... pretend that this conversation never happened. If things go the way I think they will, then you'll find out in due time. If not, then you'll have no real need to know."

.

"What do you mean, 'If things go the way you think they will?' " He questioned, "What do you think?"

.

"I'm not entirely sure..." Mir paused, caught his chin in her hand, and looked at him intently. "You could be what he needs... and he may be what you need, Blaine. I have _feelings_ about certain people, certain things that happen. I don't think that it's a coincidence that you came to us."

.

"You don't believe in coincidences?" He asked with a tilt of his eyebrows.

.

"Oh, of course I do! They happen every day. But I don't trust coincidences."

Hoof-beat alerted her to the return of the golden horse and it's rider, and she released Blaine's face. "I think I'll give you one week..." She nodded, more to herself than to him, "I'll know by then." She opened the gate, and waited for Kurt to lead Pavarotti back in.

After the boys walked away together, towards the more even tempered horses, Miriam thought about what she'd seen when it had just been her and Blaine.

He was handsome, yes, and projected confidence, but...

When she'd grabbed his face? She'd seen fear.

"Careful with that one, Kurt..." She said to herself, "Your not the only one who's been hurt."

.

Quinn turned again and another color fabric was held up against her face.

"I like the green on you," The woman holding the material smiled, "It matches your eyes! What do you think?"

.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Quinn sat down as Isabelle put the green fabric in her 'use' pile. "I'm going to get bigger before I'm smaller."

.

"That's why I need to get a feel for your clothing now!" The designer sat on a cushion facing Quinn's. "Maternity clothing is rarely pretty, so it's a challenge for me. Thank goodness you came to me and not Kenny..."

.

"Well, Mercedes prefers you, and Kurt insisted on you. _Insisted_." Quinn nodded to the ever-growing pile of fabric they'd both agreed on. "I had no idea the riders... that is, your people had so many craftsmen.

.

"It's quite alright," The older woman smiled, and poured water into a pair of cups. "Most people from the Kingdoms have a vague idea about who we are, and they have no interest in being proven wrong. They seem to think we almost never stay in one place more than a couple of nights and we live off of animal meat."

At those statements, Quinn flushed, but didn't speak.

"When the truth is we rarely stop anywhere for less than a month! Most of the time we're in one place for about a month and a half or two months... unless you're one of the warrior-riders. And we have the same thing your people have, I'd assume, not that they make a habit of letting us in the cities on a regular basis. Clothing, blacksmiths, medication, instruments... we may be a little un-civilized, living in tents and all, but we're not savages."

.

* * *

****

A/N: Hello Everyone! 36 REVIEWS! AND 52 Follows! WOW!

****

An Extra-special shout out to Anddontitfeelgood, for being my 50th follower!

****

We've also had over 2700 hits on CDNAR! All of you make my day, week and month!

****

To My BEAUTIFUL reviewers: 

****

Klaineangel02: Bingo! Yes, they are speaking Gaelic! (I'm sorry if it's not 100%! I only speak a little, and I'm depending on Google translate for the rest!) You were the first person to get it! SO, if you want a one-shot, let me know! It doesn't have to be right away, whenever you like!

****

Brightleaf: Wow... Two people guessed it the same day! So, and one shot for you too! (If you'd like one!) ;)

****

Azaelia67: I meant to update yesterday, but the wifi was being evil...

****

AngellaCrickett: Aww... thanks! People keep saying nice things... I might get an ego at this rate... haha jk!

****

lucky333123: Hunter is an interesting character, and even though he said he wasn't 'bi-curious' in the show... well, that's what A/U's are for, right? I have plans for him... muwahah...

****

Buttons'n'Bows: :) Gaelic actually, but most people do call it Irish! 

****

LostFairy815: Glad you like it! Yup, Gaelic!

****

Guest: Everyone is very smart when it comes to languages! And I thought I was being clever with using Gaelic... Ah well! Sorry about that! I confuse myself with where/were! Sometimes I'm not sure which to use, so I just guess!

****

LOVE YOU ALL! 

****

If there are any suggestions for plot devices, couples, angst, or characters you'd like to see please either PM me or hit the little button marked 'review'!


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

'_We're not savages..._'

Those words replayed in her head over and over as the day progressed, while being measured, eating at mid-day, even now, while trying to nap...

'_We're not savages..._'

It ran contrary to everything she'd been taught about their kind since she was a child. These where suppose to be cold-hearted, blood-thirsty warriors! Instead, they were warm, compassionate, and so much more, well, human than 'her own' people.

Quinn rubbed her eyes, and placed one hand over the new life growing inside her. 'Today,' she thought, beginning a new list, 'No one has:

1) Called me a slut or whore,

2) Looked at me as though I was worthless,

3) Said I was a disappointment.'

She smiled and began rubbing circles, 'People have:

1) Asked me if I had any morning sickness,

2) Insisted on making sure I ate enough,

3) Took half their day to make sure I'll have clothes that fit even though I'm pregnant.'

She still didn't know what was going to happen to them. No one had explained anything beyond what they'd been told in Westerville, and that had been by members of the Council. They had been wrong about everything else... could it be they'd been wrong about the fate of their past 'tributes'? Still, the stories they'd been told echoed through her mind.

Quinn closed her eyes, and let her body finally rest. She didn't know... she just didn't know...

Blaine was so confused by those comments... know _ what _in a week? He stole a glance at the taller boy walking alongside him. As to why someone would hurt Kurt, well, he'd be lying if he pretended that not to know that there were people out there who needed no real reason to hurt another. All they needed was an excuse...

He bore scars that where a testament to that. He wasn't foolish enough to hope that no new ones would be added to them at some point.

"So how do you know that girl, Miriam, so well?" He attempted to break the odd silence that had hung over them since leaving the horse pen.

.

"Hardly a girl..." Kurt smiled a little, "It makes her crazy that most people won't believe how old she is."

.

"Well, she's about our age, isn't she?" The dark-haired boy tilted his head slightly, "17 or 18 years old?"

.

Kurt laughed, sweet and clear. "No, um... she's going to be 24 summers in a couple of months. Really! I know she doesn't take time with her appearance most days, but when she does she looks her age. She's a very beautiful woman regardless." At Blaine's disbelieving look, he continued. "What? Likening boys doesn't mean I can't appreciate the fact that a girl is beautiful! I think horses are beautiful, but it's not as if I'd want to kiss one!"

Blaine's face broke into a surprised smile and Kurt realized that it was probably the first real one he'd given.

"But, long story short, her mother and my mother were best friends. They came here together, and well... her mom was in the same situation that your sister is in." The other boy's head jerked towards the glaze` eyed boy. "Miriam was born in this clan, but her family roots go back to the Kingdoms... not that she cares. Her father isn't someone she ever wants to meet. I think she'd probably punch first, ask questions later." He smiled at the image. "She and her mother were never close, something about her reminding her mother of the mistake she made, so she spent a lot of time with my mom until I was born. Then she spent time with both of us. My mother died when I was 8." He looked at Blaine. "It's ok, it was 10 years ago, but... it was hard. Some kind of sickness... we still don't know what it was. After it happened, well, Mir's almost 6 years older than me. She was there when my father was so filled with sadness that he could barely get up in the mornings, let alone take care of me. She became my sister. When I got older, I simply claimed her as family, and that was that. You don't have to be blood to be family, you just have to be in the ways that matter."

.

Those last words where so close to what he'd told Quinn, Blaine remembered. Not siblings by blood, but in all the ways that mattered, she was his sister...

"My parents are both in Westerville." He replied quietly. "And I have an older brother who lives a couple days ride from there. They were glad to see me leave." He kept his eyes on the ground, it made the next words easier. "I have friends there... you know, there was even a boy I sort-of fancied once, even if nothing came of it. But my _family_?" He spat the word out as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. "The only person in my family that gives a damn about me is Quinn, and she's here with me. There's nothing for me there now..."

.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice had adopted a serious tone. "It's been a day and a half... please don't agree to stay with us without thinking it through. There's time yet, you may change your mind about being here."

.

"Kurt?" Blaine had stopped walking, and could barely get the next words out. "What are you talking about?!" Hurt followed the shock. "You and I both know Quinn and I were sent here, it's not like we chose this! So drop the act. The Council's representative," His father! "Was _very_ clear on it! I'll make the best of the situation if you'll just STOP!" He felt guilty for a moment, having not told Quinn all the ugly details that his father had given him... he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Gods, it wasn't as though he'd didn't know the reason his mother had given him poison!

Kurt opened and shut his mouth twice, but no sound came out.

"I... I have to go..." Blaine finished, turned around, and ran towards the solitude of 'his' tent... or rather his cell.

.

Kurt stood frozen in place: What the **hell** had just happened?! One minute they where discussing their families, and the next Blaine had been accusing him of... what? He wasn't sure, but it had almost been as if Blaine had expected something bad to happen as soon as he and his sister had arrived! Had he missed that Kurt's mother was Kingdom-born? That she had been _Aionna_, and had decided to stay. Perhaps it took a few years for his father to convince her to bond with him, but after two years she had said yes.

Kurt frowned, and walked the opposite direction that Blaine had gone. He needed to think, and he knew that Rory would make sure Blaine stayed safe. For now though, he needed to stay away from the chocolate-haired boy, at least until they'd both had a chance to cool off.

He went back to the pens, and did something he'd avoided for the last three years:

Kurt smiled, and climbed on the back of Patti, his first horse. She wasn't as spirited as her son, Pavarotti, but just as beautiful. He didn't need a mount that would fight him, he needed the horse he'd learned to ride on when he was 10.

Without a thought to let someone know where he was going, he rode out alone.

.

The wind rushed past him as the sun started to go down. Part of him was scared, the memories that had haunted him only the night before still troubled him, but Blaine's reaction bothered him more... and that scared him more.

The last time he'd felt these kinds of stirrings, it had ended badly.

After riding until after sunset, Kurt stopped near a brook running along side a grassy hill, and sprawled out on the ground. Patti wandered to the stream and drank as his mind sang a melody that was barely there as he began to doze...

_Spare a little candle, Save some light for me_  
_ figures up ahead, Moving in the trees_  
_ White skin in linen, Perfume on my wrist_  
_ And the full moon that hangs over these dreams in the mist_  
_ Darkness on the edge, Shadows where I stand_  
_ I search for the time On a watch with no hands_  
_ I want to see you clearly, Come closer than this_  
_ But all I remember...Are the dreams in the mist..._

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes_  
_ Every second of the night I live another life_  
_ These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_  
_ Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

_ Is it cloak 'n dagger, Could it be spring or fall_  
_ I walk without a cut, Through a stained glass wall_  
_ Weaker in my eyesight, the candle in my grip_  
_And words that have no form Are falling from my lips_

_ These dreams go on when I close my eyes_  
_ Every second of the night I live another life_  
_ These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_  
_ Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

_ There's something out there, I can't resist_  
_ I need to hide away from the pain_  
_There's something out there, I can't resist_

_Sweetest song is silence, that I've ever heard_  
_Funny how your feet, in dreams never touch the earth_  
_ In a wood full of princes, Freedom is a kiss_  
_ But the prince hides his face, From dreams in the mist_

_ These dreams go on when I close my eyes_  
_ Every second of the night I live another life_  
_ These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_  
_ Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

_ These dreams go on when I close my eyes_  
_ Every second of the night I live another life_  
_ These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_  
_ Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away..._

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! 42 reviews and 59 follows! Woot! Everyone has been so amazing with their comments and pm's! I never thought my little plot bunny would come so far so quickly! I hope no one was to weirded out by Blaine's OOC moment... There's a flash-back that includes the conversation with his father, and all will be explained! OK? **

**To my Beautiful Reviewers:**

**Brightleaf: Take your time! When an idea hits you, let me know! Until then, just enjoy!**

**AngellaCrickett: (: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Klaineangel: Early Irish history? That's one course I wish I could take! Take your time, I'm not planning on going anywhere! (; I love writing Miriam! She's an OC, but I wanted someone I could put together and use without messing up a pre-existing character. I'm leaning towards Quinn/Joe also. I'm not 100%...**

**jememj: This universe has received ALOT more positive reviews than I expected! (: I can't rush a story too much... there will be build up...**

**Forsgren2006: Really? I'm unsure about my writing style, but then I haven't had a lot of experience doing this!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it, ok?**

**Gimme feedback! Good bad or indifferent! **


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

He ran. It was all he _could _ do at the moment. Blaine knew what he'd just done might have been the excuse they'd need to show their true colors, and let the façade drop. All he wanted was the simple truth, and he just couldn't believe that everything was as perfect as it sounded... not after his Father's explanation...

.

_He was frozen in shock. He'd been chosen as a tribute, a sacrifice to the pagans that rode the plains. It happened every three years, but he never thought they'd take someone from a noble house. And why him?! Because he was a little different, because he wanted to move to another city and be who he was and no one else? Gods, why did life have to be so complicated?_

_Blaine hadn't expected them to keep it quiet either, but it seemed like the two of them had been whisked away in the middle of the night..._

_He hadn't even been able to say goodbye. Afterwards, he'd planned a rescue with the help of his friends with all of the confidence a bunch of 14-year-old boys can have. His Father had learned of it, and quickly dissuaded them of the idea._

_"It's a fool's errand," he'd told them, "It's been three days, Nick may or may not even be alive. If he is, one of them has probably claimed him... and they don't give back what they see as theirs."_

_"You don't know that!" Blaine had challenged, "How can you?!"_

_"I'm on the council, son. I know what those... people are capable of, more than you ever will. If it weren't for the constant threat of invasion and attack, I would never subject anyone to being enslaved to them." He'd looked around the room, and gave a sigh. "Most of you will sit on the council one day, and speak with the Tero Nua yourselves... I cannot allow you to throw your lives away for one person. Duvall's Grandfather gave him up as tribute for being... well, let's leave it to say he had his reasons. And the other was simply jailed for far too many fights. Good riddance! That one deserves what ever happens to them." He'd turned to leave. "What's done is done. Pray to the Gods for their mercy, to let death come swiftly to your friend."_

_None of them had known what to do after that. Finally, David had unearthed a bottle of blackberry brandy from a box that 'didn't exist' despite Wes's disapproving glare, and they proceeded to get drunk between tears and shared memories. _

_._

He hadn't asked about Nick; He just couldn't bring himself to. If he didn't ask, then he could believe he was still out there somewhere. If he did... then he'd have to accept it, and Blaine wasn't sure if he could take another loss.

He thought he'd headed the right way, but before he knew it, he'd arrived at a set of tents that he hadn't ventured near before. Blaine threw caution to the wind, and looked inside. There were a few boys doing some form of hand-to-hand combat inside a circle on one side of the large tent, and a couple more sparring with knives.

A large intimidating woman was watching the knife sparring carefully, not looking away until on of the boys managed to disarm the other. A hand on Blaine's shoulder startled him.

.

"Are you all'rit then?" Rory had followed him. "Kurt dinna want you getting hurt when you stormed off in that dither."

.

"Rory!" A voice called out. "What's brought the two of you here?" The woman that had been watching the boy with the knives walked over. Blaine recognized her from... (Gods, had it only been yesterday?) when they'd left Westerville.

.

"Coach Beast! Blaine here needs to let off some heat. Do you think you can help him with that then?" Rory smiled without showing any fear.

.

'Beast' as they called her, looked Blaine over for a moment, and then nodded. "You know how to fight Kiddo?"

.

Blaine looked at the two boys trying to pin each other to the ground. "I don't really get into fights..." He replied quietly. 'No, you just get beat up! Why should that change?'

.

"It doesn't have to be like that..." 'Coach' smiled a little, and gestured to the group of boys. "You know how to punch, don't you?" She lead him to another area off the main tent that was slightly more private. A large leather bag hung from a support beam in the ceiling. "I've always found that beating the crap out of a dirt and straw bag helps."

.

Blaine peeled off his tunic and stood in his under-shirt. After a moment of contemplation, he hauled off, and started hitting.

PUNCH

_Hold on tight, be the strong one to melt the fight, make it alright_  
_Hatred grows, leaving leads for us, yes it shows, can't find harmony_  
_You won't heal, It's for real_

'My Father wanted to get rid of me'

PUNCH

'My Mother gave me poison'

_Surely fall, never take friendship personal, _  
_go your own way and prove them wrong_  
_It's in your hands now, hanging on to the hopeful words, _  
_plant a seed with a need_

PUNCH

'My brother wouldn't even say goodbye.'

PUNCH

'My friend was taken by these people.'

_I am never alone, I'm failing now to turn_  
_I will never miss home, I want to get back again_  
_I am never alone, my colors will burn, _  
_never alone, always alone_

PUNCH

'I haven't seen him anywhere.'

PUNCH

'What if they sold him?'

_Fearful eyes watching all around, _  
_all this time with no heart and you never cry_  
_Where's the power in that? It's not right, sending signals of shame_  
_I once knew, so did you_

PUNCH

'Other clans do this 'tribute' thing too... do they trade them?'

PUNCH

'Is that what's going to happen to me and Quinn?'

_I am never alone, I'm failing to turn_  
_I will never miss home, I want to get back again_  
_I am never alone, my colors will burn, _  
_never alone, always alone_

PUNCH

'Then why are they treating us like we matter?'

PUNCH

'Why make sure we see healers, have new clothing?'

_I am never, I am always alone,_

_I will never miss home,_

PUNCH

'Why act like they want to give us respect, acceptance?'

PUNCH

'Why Do I feel like I'm safe when I know I'm NOT?'

_Breathing lives, and your tears streaming,_  
_time we now, so_  
_Hold on tight, be the strong one to melt the fight,_

He moved back from the punching bag, breathing heavily.

.

The work out had been physically exhausting, but his mind was still buzzing. Rory had gone with him to the Food tent, and seated the two of them with Mercedes and Quinn.

Blaine looked around.

"Looking for someone?" The chocolate-skinned girl asked knowingly.

.

"No..." He busied himself with his dinner, avoiding eye contact.

.

"It's ok Hon." She smiled. "He'll be here soon enough."

At least that's what she'd thought, until the moon rose and the glaze` eyed boy had yet to arrive. She walked their guests to their tents, and then checked his. He usually wouldn't miss a meal unless he wasn't feeling well.

Empty.

"Where are you, Kurt?"

.

By the next morning, Mercedes was in a full-blown panic. Kurt didn't do this sort of thing, he just... _didn't_! She left Quinn with Blaine and Rory in the food tent with breakfast, and went to the horse corrals.

"Miriam!" She called out, and the green-eyed girl looked up from the halter she'd been fixing. "Have you seen Kurt this morning?"

.

Mir tilted her head to the side, and looked at Mercedes. "No, why would I have? He likes to be alone when he's upset about something."

.

"Who said he was upset? Did he tell you that? Did something happen?" The other girl asked in concern.

.

"He didn't have to tell me anything." She stood, and gestured to the steeds behind the fence. "He took Patti. That means he didn't want to go quickly, or have a mount that would be hard to control." She frowned. "When did you notice he was gone?"

.

"He never came to have the evening meal last night, and he wasn't at breakfast this morning. He wasn't in his tent last night either." Mercedes shook her head. "Even if he went for a ride, he wouldn't be gone all night!"

.

Miriam bit her lower lip on one side, and thought for a moment. "No," She disagreed, "If he's been gone for 12 hours, it means he has a 12 hour problem. He's fine 'Cedes. I'd know if he wasn't..."

.

Mercedes let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't you start with your little physic talk again." She rolled her eyes. "I'll cop to you having that weird horse-whisperer thing going on, but just because you think Kurt isn't in any trouble, it doesn't make it true and... why are you looking at me like that?" She paused, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

.

"Good morning ladies!" Kurt strode up, holding Patti's reigns in his hand. "Isn't it beautiful today?"

.

"Someone's in a good mood!" Mir smiled, then quietly added: "Your friends where worried about you. You might want to apologize, after you rinse the grass stains out of your shirt... and you have dirt on your _Tuchas_." She touched his arm. "You need to talk about what caused this little jaunt, you know where to find me, ok?" She lead the horse into the pen, and began to rub her down and feed her.

.

"How does she know this stuff?" Mercedes walked with Kurt back to his tent.

.

"She's Miriam," Kurt shrugged, "She knows everything."

.

"You wanna tell me why you were out all night, white-boy?" She asked gently. "It's ok if you don't."\

.

"No 'Cedes... it's just..." He searched for the right words. "Blaine said something yesterday, and I'm not sure what it meant, or even _why_ he said it... but it's troubling." He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I need to get cleaned up, and talk to my Dad." He looked at her and smiled. "Tell everyone I'm back before Rachel starts freaking out, huh? I'm sorry if I worried you."

.

"Oh, I'm not the only one who was worried honey..." She replied enigmatically before she left him alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay in updating! My laptop had some issues, but it's fixed (for now!) so everything should be updating on it's regular schedule! OK? (; **

**That being said: 47 reviews! And 67 follows! It make me do a happy-dance when I get a notification in my e-mail! My co-workers look at me kind of funny, but who cares? Either you get fanfiction, or you don't. End of discussion.**

**To my amazing, beautiful and oh-so-nice reviewers:**

**Klaineangel: I hope so to! If they'd just behave, there would be no need for angst! (But then they story would be really boring, hmm?) And yeah, the Kingdoms people are kinda clueless... or are they?**

**Lucky333123: Thanks! Glad you like it! Well... no one from Westerville has come back in over 50 years...**

**AngellaCrickett: Thanks! I really like Quinn, and I don't think most people appreciate how hard what she went through was... having a child at 16/17 is no picnic... according to a friend of mine. I have no kids myself! **

**Ugla: (: (: (: **

**Lonaadsila: Intriguing, huh? I strive to be unlike anyone else, hence my little A/U. I'll do my best to update regularly!**

**SIDE NOTE: I'm going to Comic-Con International! San Diego! Whoot! A friend of mine got us tickets on open registration, and well, California my friends!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I see nothing, I say nothing!**

**Do you all like Miriam? My Beta is 100% supportive of my creation, but I'd just like to know if I should keep using her as much, or tone it down? (She'd still be there, just more in the background...?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Blaine had found a new pair of pants and a short-sleeved tunic in his tent when he awoke, and (to his surprise) they weren't white! The bottoms were a bright red, and the top was black, with a odd half-turned-up collar. He shook his head, and walked with Rory to breakfast, all the while, looking for the boy he'd yelled at the day before.

He wasn't sorry for what he'd said - he never apologized for telling the truth- but rather for acting like it was Kurt's fault he was there. The Accords were penned long before any of them were born, it wasn't as though this was unusual... But the way the other boy had acted and the words he'd said? It was as though he thought Blaine and Quinn could leave anytime they wanted, when the Council had made it painfully clear that it was quite the opposite.

He frowned. It would be simple enough to just go _ask_ someone, but the thought of facing the Leader of the clan again was not pleasant. It wasn't that he'd been threating, but... he was a lot bigger then Blaine's own father, and he knew what asking the wrong questions could get you.

To his surprise, Mercedes had practically thrown Quinn at them, and run off.

"What happened?" Blaine walked into the tent with Quinn and Rory. "Did someone get hurt?"

.

"No," Rory shook his head. "But Kurt disappeared, and Mercedes is a wee bit worried. He dinna' do this often, so it's noticed when he does."

.

Blaine looked over his shoulder to reply to their 'guard' and walked into another person. He heard the sound of something hitting the floor, and the splash of liquid, and instinctively flinched. He managed to keep his hands down at his sides rather then bringing them up to protect his face and head, but he kept his eyes on the ground and waited...

.

A warm hand touched his elbow, and a voice spoke.

"Hey, are you all right?" The voice didn't sound upset, but rather worried. The shorter boy looked up to find the blond boy from the day before looking at him with a concerned expression on his face.

.

"I'm..I'm so sorry..." Blaine managed to speak, "I wasn't watching where I was going!" He sincerely hoped that the taller boy was as easy-going as he seemed. The last thing he wanted was to hand someone an excuse to give him a new set of bruises.

.

"No harm done!" Sam shrugged. "It's only coffee, and it's no like it'll damage the dirt, right?" He joked. "Now if you get coffee on Kurt's clothes? RUN." He added a big-lipped smile to the last comment, and looked over Blaine's shoulder at Rory and Quinn. "I'm gonna go grab another cup. You all coming?"

.

Blaine found himself seated with Quinn, Rory and Sam, along with the two people they'd met the morning before, Rachel and Finn. The conversation flowed over a variety of topics, but it seemed as though the short brunette managed to turn each thing around so it was about her, or the bonding ceremony that She and Finn were going to have.

He didn't speak much, he only listened and watched, and in doing so, learned. He noticed that Finn had stared at Quinn for a moment before turning back to his girlfriend (not that it was surprising, Quinn usually had men stare), and that Rachel seemed to see Quinn as competition. Sam noticed as well, and made a point of turning the conversation away from the blond girl.

A comment from Rachel, however, had him asking questions.

"Wait..." He asked in confusion, "So even thought you're not the clan-leader's son by blood, you'll be the next one? How does that work?"

.

"Dude, it's not like it's going to happen for a long time, but yeah." Finn nodded. "Kurt agreed. He doesn't want to be in charge of the clan; He's more than happy to just be an advisor. He'll still have a say in what happens, but it'll be my responsibility."

.

"That's so.. different." Blaine tried to explain, "In the Kingdoms, everything's by lineage and bloodline. My brother is suppose to be married with two children before he's 35, to ensure the survival of the 'family name'. Adopted or step-children rarely get to inherit anything." He paused, "And look where that's gotten them..."

.

"The only blood-lines that concern me belong to my horses." A female voice spoke up. Miriam sat down next to Sam, coffee in one hand and a bowl of porridge in the other. "I've never understood the obsession! Making sure one house marries another, blah blah... If two people want to get bonded, who cares what families their from?" She shook her head. "It reminds me far to much of how we make sure the wrong mares aren't mounted by the wrong stallions."

Half the table laughed while the other half blushed.

"What? It's true. But even we won't match up a pair of horses if they don't seem to at least have chemistry!" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's back, by the way." She spoke to Rory. "Grubby, but fine." She finished her breakfast, (when had she eaten it?) and stood. "So don't go and bother him, alright Berry?" She gave the other girl a stern look. "He doesn't need your drama right now. Oh, and Sam?" Mir shook her head. "You go near Pavarotti again, and I'll let him take your hand off, understand?"

Sam nodded and she was gone.

.

"_MY _drama?!" Rachel sputtered. "What is she talking about?" She stood with a huff. "I have things I have to do before lessons start in a week..." She kissed Finn a little too long for it to be appropriate in public, and flounced out of the tent.

.

"Lessons?" Quinn finally spoke up. "What did she mean?"

.

"Well, as soon as the rest of the clan arrives, we'll have our daily classes. Not much point in making someone teach the same thing twice, right?" Sam smiled at her.

.

"Wait..." Blaine looked at the group in confusion. "There's _more_ of you?"

.

The blond boy nodded. "This is most of us, but the riders are out on patrol with the trainees. The trainees are about our age, but they have more hand-to-hand training and horseback training. Everyone dose it for a while, to see if it's what they want to do, but some people know it's not for them after a few days. You two met Joe, over with the healers? He trained with them for maybe a week before he decided he'd rather fix things than break them. So he began training with the healers."

.

"Are there a lot of riders?" Blaine found the other boy easy to talk to. He almost didn't notice when Mercedes arrived and then left with Quinn.

.

After the midday meal, Kurt finally deemed himself presentable for the masses. It normally didn't take so long, but, night away aside, he couldn't understand _why_ the younger boy had seemed so... well, yes, he'd been angry, but beneath that there had been fear.

It had struck Kurt like a blow to the chest; Had he done something to make Blaine afraid? It killed him to think that he was responsible for putting that look in those beautiful eyes.

He was about to go into the food tent, but stopped at the sound of laughter. He looked in and saw Sam and Blaine sitting with one another, talking and at ease.

Kurt gave a small, sad smile, backed out, and walked away.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I managed to update correctly this week! (: It's nice when the computer decides to cooperate! **

**Anyhoo, I know that things are moving a little slowly right now, (sorry!) but I can't bring myself to write a 'they-just-met-and-despite-the- circumstances-fall-in-love-in-24-hours' type plot... not right now anyways, maybe another time... Darn Plot Bunnies! **

**To my Two reviewers: (That's right, I only had two reviews for this last chapter...sniff...) But hugs to the people that did! *(-_-)* (*-_-*) **

**Klaneangel: I'm glad you like her! I was a little unsure about adding an OC, but as long as the plot doesn't end up revolving around them, it seems to work! Comic-Con is amazing from what I hear - My beta won't shut up about it! Seriously!- so this is going to be an experience! I don't like the boys not talking either! I wish they would just listen to me when I talk... things would go so much more smoothly! But NO. I think they secretly like angst... maybe...**

**Lucky333123: That's ok! I'm just glad you decided to review! I'm not sure... he hasn't told me yet! **


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

Bathing in a tent was _definitely_ something she'd have to get used to. Quinn sat on a bench and worked soap into a lather in a cloth in her hands. She scrubbed over her body with the suds, allowing the scent of vanilla to help her forget where she was for a moment. A bucket of hot water with a ladle made it simple enough to rinse the soap from her body and hair. She wrapped a large, slightly corse piece of cloth around her body.

How did they know she loved the smell of vanilla, she wondered... she was pretty sure she hadn't mentioned it to anyone... hmm.

She smiled as she dressed in the new clothing. At least two of the handsome boys here had taken the time to look at her as if they found her beautiful... It had been some time since any guy had looked at her with anything other than disgust, pity, or as if she was easy.

The tall one, Finn, was taken apparently. The short, LOUD, and annoying brown-haired girl had made that apparent at breakfast. Sam, however...

She shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was get involved with someone, especially with the future so uncertain.

.

The sky had darkened by the time Kurt walked down to the set of tents near the horse pens. He paused outside of one.

"I didn't expect you until tomorrow." Miriam pushed the door-flap aside, and waved him in. He didn't bother ask how she'd know it was him. "Where did you get off to last night?" She pulled a kettle off the fire in the stone bowl in the center of the tent, and poured hot tea into a pair of cups.

.

I thought you knew everything?" He teased, but then sighed, and sat on one of the soft cushions next to her low table. Mir was tough, but she secretly loved pretty things. He wrapped his slender fingers around the cup, enjoying the warmth.

"I rode out a ways... there's a place near one of the little rivers with one of those trees... a willow? I just sat there, I needed to think." His glaze` eyes were worried. "Blaine said something this morning, and I think he meant it." She sat down across from him, but didn't speak. "I was telling him not to make any choices about staying until he'd been here a little longer, you know? There's a reason we have 30 days camped here. He flipped out. Yelled, said that he and Quinn were sent here, and that they didn't choose this and for me to drop the act. It was like he was..."

.

"Scared." She finally spoke. "I don't know what's going on in the Kingdoms, and God knows almost no one volunteers to come here. But what happened to make them think we're monsters? We have such clear communication with the councils... they know that their people aren't being forced to stay here." Miriam frowned. "What the hell are they telling them, because they... well... Sam spoke to me after Midday. He said that your Blaine bumped into him in at breakfast, accidentally knocked his coffee out of his hands? He said that Blaine froze, like he thought Sam was going to hit him."

.

"Sam? He can barely pass self-defense..." Kurt looked horrified. "And he was afraid of him?" Kurt had a hard time seeing Sam as a threat; The blond was tall and muscular, but clumsy and gentle... unless you threatened his friends or family. Then he was a force to be reckoned with.

Maybe Blaine wasn't afraid of him in particular, but rather all of them?

"Why would he think that we want to hurt either of them?" The very idea was mind-boggling. "I mean, if we were one of the more violent clans I would understand... but... we're not like that! It's practically our founding principal!" Kurt fumed.

.

"We need to talk to your father come day break..." She added quietly. "Whatever's going on has to be dealt with. And no matter what we say to these _Annoia_, they won't believe it coming from us."

.

"We'll just have to show them then!" He suddenly smiled and leaned against her. "Like with horses... they don't trust you until you give them a reason to trust, so we'll have to prove that they can trust us."

.

Miriam draped an arm around the younger boy and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "And maybe they'll prove that they can be trusted too, hmm?" She gave him a knowing look. "You like him, don't you?"

He gave her what should have been a bitch-glare, but a yawn turned it into more of a kitten-glower.

"He has a good soul... and he's handsome too... Not everyone you have feelings for is going to hurt you. He's not him, and it's not right to judge Blaine by what..."

.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Kurt interrupted her. "I've been relatively successful not thinking about him, and I'd like to keep it that way!" He stood up and went towards the door. "Miriam... I..." He turned back to her. "I _do _like him, and I want to be his friend," He saw her face, "Ok, maybe more then a friend, but I don't know if I can trust someone that way again... I just don't know."

.

She stood, and pulled him into a hug, her necklace digging into his shoulder. "I know _mo chara_. I know... And I am the last person in this world that you should listen to when it comes to lectures about trusting people!"

Kurt smiled, and hugged her one more time before leaving.

"TALK TO HIM TOMORROW!" She called out as he walked away. 

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for sounding like a whiny baby on my last author's note! I'm still massively insecure about my writing abilities and I have a serious need for reassurance... AND I'm sorry for the filler chapter, but it had to happen! (If I'd added it to the next one, it would've thrown things off... :( )**

**EXTRA SPECIAL SHOUT-OF TO UGLA, WHO WAS MY 50TH REVIEWER!**

**TO MY AMAZING, BRILLIANT AND BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!**

**AngellaChrickett: I'm glad you love Sam... me too! I'm not telling! (You have to keep reading... muwahaha!)**

**Lucky333123: Maybe... The more I read of them the more I love the ship... yup, it's official... I SHIP NIFF! Ah caps...**

**KlaineAngel: I know, right? Kurt is so stubborn sometimes, but it's part of his personality that I love, so I have to indulge sometimes. Niff will be showing up, but it won't be for a little bit yet. So glad you like it!**

**NotJustBookSmart: Awww... you make me blush! I'm still almost put into shock every time someone gives me a compliment! THANK YOU! **

**BrightLeaf: Ooo... I'm sorry! No pressure! Review if and when you can! (That was just my insecurity talking... I can't make it shut up sometimes!) I'm glad that Miriam doesn't make you want to punch me in the face... I kind of like her too! She'll pop up from time to time, but unless something weird happens, this should be the last big scene she has for a while, ok?**

**Guest: Darn strait! Tell the government to keep their fingers out of our fanfiction!**

**Side not: My Beta said that I should try to get my 'Plot Bunnies' out of my head. (She claims that whenever you write out a plot bunny idea, they combust into klaine-bow, unicorns and skittles an all is right with the world...) I was thinking about just posting some drabbles I've typed up when the creative juices are flowing. I don't know if I'll do anything with them, but if you'd like me to throw them out there, please let me know. I don't want to take up space if no one's interested, you know?**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The next day dawned damp and gray, the scent of rain heavy in the air, the clouds threating to storm.

Kurt awoke early, and went in search of his Dad.

Burt Hummel hadn't planned on becoming a leader of any sort, he had been more then happy being a metal worker. He had no desire for power, but when it came to protecting those closest to him, he would do anything to keep them safe.

The last clan leader had died without any family, and without any evidence of a chosen heir, it had been up to the people of the clan to choose a new one. When the only people that had been interested in the position were the two leaders of their different warrior groups, Burt had decided that _Someone_ had to step in before they became a warmongering tribe.

He hadn't excepted to win, or to gain the alliance of the leader of the Harpies, and her female fighters... Although he was aware that most of the co-operation was because the leader, Sue, had a soft spot for Kurt... not that she'd ever admit it. Sue was a battle-ax of a woman, hard and cold, with only one goal: win. It had been a shock when Burt had discovered She had taken it upon herself to give his son lessons in the 'Sue Sylvester method of destroying your enemies'. It had been more of a shock when he'd seen his son take down an opponent six inches taller then he was, and out weighed him by at least 75 pounds.

Kurt was his pride, his one tie to Elizabeth, and the reason he'd found Carol and Finn. Kurt was young, but not so young that he hadn't found out how cruel people could be. Part of the change that had been brought with the new leadership had been the right to love who ever you want. It had been too long standing that violence and other methods were allowed against people that were different, weather because of physical differences or emotional ones. Something the Kingdoms still believed...

"Dad?" A voice called out as he looked at the breakfast Carol had brought him. _Healthy_ seemed to be synonymous for boring... but after his heart problem a few years before, She and his sons weren't taking any chances.

"Yeah Kiddo, I'm here." He called back.

Kurt poked his head in the tent and looked around. Burt waved is son in, and picked at his bowl of porridge.

"What's gotten you out of bed at this hour in the morning, hmm?" He smiled at his sleepy-eyed son.

.

"It's about Blaine." Kurt sat across from his father and tried to find how to begin. "Yesterday, something happened, and from what he said... I think there's something wrong..."

.

Kurt collected Blaine from his tent, and could barely form a coherent sentence. Blaine must have showered last night; His hair was still slightly damp, and _curly_. Kurt wouldn't say it, but he'd never been able to resist a head of dark curly hair.

Breakfast was stilted; Neither boy knew how to breach the subject of what had happened yesterday.

Kurt looked at his coffee, and at Blaine, not sure what to say.

Finally, the silence became almost strangling, and Kurt let out a sigh.

"There's not easy way to do this, so I might as well start." He spoke, still looking at his beverage, missing the sudden start and look of apprehension on the other boy's face. "I don't understand what I said yesterday that offended you so much, but I'm sorry." He looked up, and found Blaine staring at him with an expression of disbelief. "I'm serious. Can you explain what they told you before you came here, because it sounds like we've had a communication problem." Blaine still didn't speak. "Blaine? Will you talk to me?"

.

The dark-haired boy looked up, and Kurt was stunned to find tears in those big hazel-gold eyes. "Do you have any idea what the people in the Kingdoms think happens to their 'Tributes'?" He asked softly. "We're told that anyone taken by the Clans is dead or a slave by the end of the third day."

.

Kurt's breath caught in his chest at the words. Blaine wasn't looking at him, he kept his eyes trained on the table as though he was waiting for Kurt to confirm everything he was saying.

"Blaine, no one's getting killed, and as for the other thing... I don't understand the word you used. 'Slave'. What's that?" He asked in confusion as Blaine looked up in surprise.

.

"A slave is a person that's owned by another, like the way you own a horse or a knife. They have no say in their life, or what happens to them." He spoke as calmly as he could. "That they belong to someone." He kept his eyes on Kurt's, as if trying to sense any deception.

.

Kurt's face had gone from confused to horrified in a matter of seconds.

"I know a few clans that have taken prisoner's in times of conflict, but the _Aionna` _ aren't prisoners. Do you know what _Aionna _ means?" Blaine shook his head. "It means 'guests'. Your presence here is a gift from your people to ours. Many of the people that come to us have no where else to go, so they never go back. Others might have something to go back to, but they find something... sometimes _someone_ that means enough to them to stay." Kurt smiled quietly. "My mother was _aionna_. She found a place that accepted her, and later realized she loved my Dad. We've never stopped anyone from going home, and if you were to walk out of here right now and ride back to Westerville, no one would stop you."

.

Blaine couldn't speak. I was as though everything he'd been brought up to believe about these people was slowly shattering one concept at a time. "My friend was sent out as a tribute three years ago. My Father, _Father_! Convinced me and my friends that he has dead or broken in less then a week. It's what we were raised to believe... It's what I expected to happen."

.

"God... No wonder you've been scared." Kurt impulsively covered Blaine's hand with his own. "No one is going to hurt you, ok?" He continued. "We have some idiots in the clan who don't know how to keep their hands and words to themselves, but we're as human as the people in the Kingdoms. And some of the riders and Harpies can be rude and insulting, although most of them would defend this clan with their dying breath."

.

"Was it that obvious that I was... nervous?" Blaine asked, blushing slightly at Kurt's nod. "So who are the Harpies?" He continued with curiosity.

.

Kurt smiled. "There're our female warriors. Most of them think that keeping the genders separate for training is stupid, but it's efficient."

They continued talking, neither noticing that their hands where still linked across the table.

.

Miles away, two young men met in secret, one with a plan, the other with the connections to make it happen.

"Good to see you Sebastian." A smooth voice spoke. "Let's talk shop, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello my darlings! I am SO amazed by the wondrous minds and word of all of you! I hope you all are enjoying this, because it's become my favorite part of the day! _80 follows and 60 reviews! Seriously, best part of the day!_**

**To My reviewers that light up my life:**

**Klaineangel: Thanks to you and my Beta Mikaracat, I now have a one-shot and drabble series called "A, B, Glee: One-shot and drabble collection" It'll be random at best, ok? (; Enjoy the plot bunnies!**

**Lucky333123: I know, right? Have you read "Keep My Heart Captive, Set Me Free"? Epic Niffness finally happened in the last chapter. I swooned! **

**AngellaCrickett: I'm so happy you like Quinn! I think she's a very misunderstood character most of the time, so I like playing with her! **

**Buttons'n'Bows: Just so long as I'm not loosing readers... ha ha, JK!**

**Talk to you all soon! PM me prompts and ideas! I love Plot-Bunnies! **

**Reviews make Kliane-bows!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY MY IMAGINATION! VERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO FOX!**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hunter." Sebastian Smyth looked at the older boy. "Good to see you as well. I'm a little surprised that you were so eager to meet."

.

"The overly-indulged son of Lord and Lady Smyth requesting a covert meeting in a less-than-savory part of Westerville? Let's suffice it to say my curiosity was peaked." Hunter's dark eyes danced with mirth. "And I've never been able to turn down a mystery."

The tavern they were meeting in was old and had obviously seen better days. A heavy-set man stood behind the bar wiping out glasses, acting completely indifferent to the two boys the where noticeably too young to be there.

" !" Hunter called to the man. "Would you be so good as to get my friend here a glass of Merlot, and another Ale for me?"

The bartender nodded, and went about fixing the drinks. Once they were delivered to the table, he disappeared into the back room, leaving them alone.

"So..." He lifted his Ale to his lips with a small smile, "What shall we talk about?"

.

Sebastian pretended to sip from his glass, but didn't drink any. "I need you to put me in contact with someone who specializes in retrieving ... things," He began, "I have more then enough money to finance a venture, but your the only person I know that dabbles in anything like that."

.

"Tsk, tsk! Sebastian! You make me sound like a common criminal!" Clarington mocked. "Although it doesn't make you wrong... rules and laws hardly apply to men like you and me. If we need to go above or below them, well, it's just something that has to be done, isn't it?" He sat back, and looked at the younger boy. It was strange. The Smyth's spoiled their son in an effort to 'change him back', but all it did was force Smyth to grow up faster then a kid his age should have to. He was only 15, but it was as though he was a child and adult at the same time. He knew that Sebastian wasn't proclaiming his sexuality from the roof-tops the way Anderson had been and Duval before that, but it wasn't as though he kept it a secret, unlike... Hunter shook his head. "So what item was it you needed retrieved? You gamble and lose a family heirloom or something?"

.

"If only it were that simple." Seb looked around the room to make sure he wouldn't be overheard. "I need a group to retrieve a _person_."

.

A cold feeling flooded Hunter's gut. "You aren't seriously talking about hiring someone to go steal a person from the Plain~riders, are you?" He asked incredulously. "It can't be done! Even if you could find a group willing to take the job, there's no guarantee that they'd be successful. They _might _just get themselves and him killed!"

.

"You know the stories!" Sebastian cut him off. "He might be dead already! And if he's not, I need to save him. I have to try." He looked away. "We were already over, months before this happened, he and I. But he was my friend, before, during, and after. I can't leave him to whatever fate the savages have planned for him."

.

"Well... the cold bastard Sebastian Smyth has a heart after all. Who'd of believed it?" He masked his surprise with humor. "If your serious about this, it won't be cheap. And it'll take a few days to contact the right people. I'll meet with them, negotiate a price if they'll take the job, and then send you a message. You'll receive a bill from this establishment. Amount of gold is how many days, silver will be the hour. If the bill says your tab has been fully paid, it means they didn't take the job." Hunter finished his drink. "And my fee stands whether or not it's taken." He stood. "See you in a few days Smyth." Hunter walked out, leaving Sebastian with his wine and his thoughts.

.

Kurt snuggled into his bed, listening to the sound of the rain on the tent-roof. Blaine's revelation earlier in the day had created a bridge of trust between them. It was small and fragile, and would take time to become anything more substantial. Kurt thought back over their long conversation. It had gone across every subject from clan life to clothing to horses and lessons and friends... Friends!

Kurt sat up in surprise, a delighted smile spreading across his face. Blaine had said his friend had been sent as a tribute three years ago! That _HE_ had been sent! There had been only one male tribute from Westerville three years ago, the other had been female! He flopped back onto his bedding, and kicked his feet as he giggled. Oh boy. Was Blaine in for a surprise...

Nick Duval had been pissed and cold for the first week he was there, barely eating and staying in his tent as much as possible. It wasn't until a certain blond with far too much energy decided that they were going to be friends whether Nick liked it or not that everything changed...

The riders would be home in five days. Then, perhaps... perhaps Blaine would believe that they meant no harm. Kurt smiled and pulled his blankets up around him, and closed his eyes.

.

The sun rose bright and clear the next morning, the ground muddy and smelling of rain and earth.

It smelled fantastic.

Quinn stepped from her tent, and realized something was missing. There was no guard. She turned in a slow circle, and didn't see the boy that had watched their tents for the last few nights anywhere. She shrugged, and walked to the food tent. For the first time in weeks, the smell of coffee didn't make her want to throw up, but rather made her hungry.

.

"Hello dear!" A voice called out. A tall heavy woman was stirring a pot of porridge as she set it on the long serving table. "You look like you got an early start this morning!" She smiled kindly, and filled a plate and bowl with food. "Carol said you needed to put some weight on, and now I see that she's right, you're all skin and bones." The cook held out a hand. "They call me Rose."

.

"Quinn." The blond girl shook the extended hand, and then stared at the amount of food that had been set before her. "I'm not sure if I can finish this..." She looked up hesitantly, sitting at one of the floor tables with her meal.

.

"Just eat what you can sweetheart, although you might be surprised at how much you can put away when you're eating for two." Rose nodded, and looked up. "Good morning, Joe!"

.

Quinn looked over to where she'd spoken, and saw the boy from the healer's tent form the first day they'd come here. It'd only been three days, but it felt like a life-time ago.

He had a shy smile, and peaceful green eyes. He thanked Rose for his breakfast, and finally noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Good morning." Joe spoke softly. "May I sit here?" She nodded and He sat down across from her. "How are you feeling?"

.

"Better." Quinn began to eat the eggs that had been seasoned with something vaguely spicy. "I was actually hungry today, I'll take that as a good thing."

She gasped as a sudden feeling leapt through her, like a butterfly fluttering inside her stomach. She pressed her hand to her low torso and smiled as she realized what it was.

.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked as her expression went from one of shock to one of wonderment.

.

"I felt the baby move." She whispered. "I felt it." It seemed so surreal. She'd thought of her child in an abstract way, not really picturing it as a living, breathing person. Now thought? "I didn't want this. A child." She didn't realize she was speaking aloud at first. "I hated it, I thought it had ruined my life... but now..."

.

Joe reached across the table and gently place his hand on her abdomen next to hers. "But now?" He prompted quietly.

.

"But now... It's like I discovered I love him... or her. I kind of want a girl. I didn't think about it before, but I hope I have a daughter." She looked up at those forest-green eyes. "I have no idea how I'm going to raise a baby alone, but I'm going to do it."

.

"You won't be alone." He smiled. "That'll never happen as long as you're with our clan. We take care of our own." He pulled back his hand quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that."

.

"It's ok." Quinn touched his arm lightly. "I'm glad you were here... It's nice to have someone to share a moment like that with." She turned her attention back to her breakfast. "So you're a healer?" She asked.

.

"Apprentice healer." He nodded. "I'd much rather help people than attack them." Joe smiled ruefully. "I suppose that's not quite what people think of for a man of the Plains; They expect him to be a fighter."

.

"Sometimes, but sometimes kindness and tenderness can also make a man; A very rare one." Quinn looked at him firmly. "I think it's admirable that you don't want to take lives, but rather save them."

.

"Thank you." He smiled.

.

"So, tell me about all that skin-ink you have." She asked, and relaxed. 

* * *

**A/N: A day later then I wanted to post it, but here it is! (I was fighting with my computer yesterday, trying to get my hotel stuff set up for comic-con... pointless to have conventions tickets and plane tickets if you have nowhere to stay! I'm so excited! (I've been Google-photo binging!) AND!**

**I'm going to get to meet my beta in person! It's one thing to talk online, another to meet face-to-face! (:**

**To My Reviewers that make me smile and laugh even on stressful, bad days:**

**Guest: I wouldn't say that... there will be misunderstandings no matter what... this is GLEE after all. ;)**

**Klaineangel: I hope so too! As I've said, the characters often decide to go off and do what they want rather then what I want them to do! Sebastian will have a... _interesting_ part, not big on paper, but big in plot devices.**

**Luckey333123: Yup, I'm pretty sure you guessed it! I don't know if Huntbstian will happen or not, but I'm thinking about it... **

**Hugs and Klisses to all my followers and reviewers!~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Blaine stretched out on his bed and smiled. A real, honest-to-Gods smile. He had a hard time remembering the last time he felt like this... felt happy, without any quantifiers. No expectations, no need to be someone other than who he was. Just the thought was a powerful aphrodisiac, as was the smile of a certain boy with the unusual eyes...

He shook his head and sat up. He had no right to think about Kurt that way, especially when he still wasn't sure if everything Kurt had told him was true. Oh, he was sure that the older boy believed it was, but that didn't mean it was really what was going on...

He sighed, and walked out of his tent. To his surprise, Rory was nowhere to be found. Blaine froze, not sure if this was some kind of mistake. He turned to go into Quinn's tent, but the wet ground was slick, and the next thing he knew he was sprawled out in the mud. He sputtered and stood, his entire back coated in brown goo. Several choice words flew from his lips. The one saving grace was that no one had witnessed his embarrassment. Blaine pulled himself to his feet, and walked to the showers. He went inside, picked up a couple pails of heated water that sat on top on the grating over the fire pit in the center of the large tent, and found an empty stall. He pulled the cloth across the doorway, and shucked off his filthy clothing. A cloth and a bowl of soap were on the bench in the stall, and he began to scrub himself down.

He heard footfalls, and the sound of another person moving buckets of water as well as the swish of a curtain being moved across another doorway.

Blaine didn't think anything of it... after all, everyone bathed. After a moment though, a voice started singing...

_Someone to hold you too close, Someone to hurt you too deep,_  
_Someone to sit in your chair, To ruin your sleep._

_Someone to need you too much, Someone to know you too well,_  
_Someone to pull you up short And put you through hell._

_Someone you have to let in, Someone whose feelings you spare,_  
_Someone who, like it or not,_

_Will want you to share, A little, a lot._

_Someone to crowd you with love, Someone to force you to care,_  
_Someone to make you come through,_

_Who'll always be there, As frightened as you _  
_Of being alive, Being alive,_  
_Being alive, Being alive..._

_Somebody, hold me too close, Somebody, hurt me too deep,_  
_Somebody, sit in my chair And ruin my sleep_  
_And make me aware Of being alive,_  
_Being alive..._

_Somebody, need me too much, Somebody, know me too well,_  
_Somebody, pull me up short And put me through hell_  
_And give me support _  
_For being alive, Make me alive,_  
_Make me alive, _  
_Make me confused, Mock me with praise,_  
_Let me be used, Vary my days._  
_But alone is alone... not alive..._

_Somebody, crowd me with love, Somebody, force me to care,_  
_Somebody, let me come through, I'll always be there,_  
_As frightened as you, To help us survive_  
_Being alive, Being alive,_  
_Being alive!_

.

Kurt wasn't a morning person normally, but after he'd awoken early that morning from a _very_ good dream, he'd decided bathing was the best option. He was a bit obsessive about personal hygiene, he'd admit.

The tent for showering was quiet, and seemed completely empty. He grabbed two buckets of water that were almost steaming. He claimed a stall, and what he could remember of the dream made him smile, while scaring the life out of him. 'How's it possible to have feelings for someone in less then a week?' he wondered. It had taken months for him to have the nerve to let _him_ hold his hand, and he'd grabbed Blaine's yesterday without even thinking about it. 'We're friends. That's all. He'll probably head back to Westerville at the end of the month, and I'll be here alone... again.' Kurt bit his lower lip unconsciously, and then, closed his eyes and sang.

.

Blaine stayed still as the mysterious voice sang a song he'd never heard before. He remained in one place until he heard the other person dump their water buckets and leave before swiftly finishing his own clean up.

The water was cold by then, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

By the time he got to breakfast, he expected for the tent to be busy, but instead it was relatively quiet. He saw Quinn and waved but she seemed too absorbed in her conversation with the boy they'd seen in the healers tent their first day here to wave back. Hmm... that was unusual...

He picked up some food, and saw Kurt motioning for him to come over and sit with him. Blaine smiled slightly. His new friend was eager to spend time with him he realized as he added a sweet-smelling spice they called cinnamon to his coffee. He sat across from Kurt who beamed at him.

.

"So, I was wondering," The pale boy asked, "Do you really NOT know how to ride, or was Mira making assumptions again?"

.

"I know how to ride like a normal person," Blaine answered between bites of breakfast, "But not the way you do. You don't used anything to help you stay on! The other day you just jumped on Pavarotti and... _went_." He stated. "Is it just you, or is it that most of your people don't like saddles?"

.

Kurt let out that sweet laugh that Blaine was rapidly finding intoxicating, and shook his head. "That's only people that have been trained by Sue with the harpies." He explained. "She's insistent that everyone learn how to get by if you're stuck without some of your equipment. Riding without a saddle is easy compared to some of the other stuff we had to learn." He gave a knowing smile. "Don't worry, she doesn't usually train boys. She made an exception for me since I'm practically a girl in her eyes."

.

Kurt had said it in a joking manner, but Blaine could tell that the phrase had been used to inflict verbal pain on the other boy in the past. For a moment, the filter between his brain and mouth ceased to function.

"Are you joking?" He demanded. "Anyone that's seen you with your shirt off would argue with her. I know I would!"

Blaine froze when he realized what he'd said.

.

Kurt would've laughed at Blaine's expression if he hadn't been blushing up to his roots over the compliment.

"Well, then you're one of the first people to think that, so thanks, I guess?" He replied lightly. "SO... can you really ride, or just do the thing where you sit on top of a horse and let him walk the way most city-types do?"

.

"FINE." The dark-haired boy sighed in embarrassment. "I stink at it, ok?" He shrugged. "I just can't think that it's safe. Horses are dangerous on both ends and tricky in the middle; I prefer to get around as the Gods intended: either on my own two feet, or in a carriage." At Kurt's disbelieving look, he continued. "My parents hired a couple of teachers, but none of them could make me as good a rider as my brother, and after a while they stopped trying."

.

"Well, you have one thing now that you didn't have before, so things have changed: I'm going to teach you." At the younger boys panicked look, he reached over and squezzed his hand. "Don't worry," Kurt said with a twinkle in his eye, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**A/N: It's only 11pm here, so that still counts as a Saturday update, right? I wanted to post this sooner, but life happens and the next thing you know you should be in bed, but the story must be updated! (I like writing... I can sleep when I'm dead...)**

**AND I have a hotel to stay in when I'm at Comic-con! If anyone else out there has gone before, you know what I mean when I say that it's almost as hard as getting the ticket! Oy!**

**We now have 87 follows and 67 reviews, and only after 14 chapters! Any chance we could actually hit 100 by chapter 20? (*Hint Hint!*)**

**To my reviewers that have made the last few days bearable: **

**AngellaCrickett: I really love Sebastian's character and the way he seems to have a decent person hidden underneath all that 'man-whore' attitude, although I'm playing his a little more decent and a little less bad-boy... for now. (: I had to throw Ms. Rose in there, I just had ta!**

**Klainangel: Well, you know Seb: When all else fails, hire someone to do your dirty work for you! **

**Lucky333123: It could be, but Sebastian is looking to hire mercenaries to get Blaine back for him, not actually planning on doing it himself. As for Hunter, I'm having a hard time finding a moment of sympathy for his character. For me, this is kind of a big thing. I have to have a moment when I say: "Oh sweetie, I wish I could just climb in there and give you a hug!" Whether it's in a story or the show, I have to feel for someone before I can do anything with them other then make them a douche-bag... ;)**

**Buttons'n'Bows: I'm trying to build a multi-layered plot, so some chapters will be a little light on the Klaine, some will be majorly Kliane-heavy... It depends on what my muse wants... As for Sebastian, I don't know what romantic interest he'll end up with: It could be short-tern Huntbastain with long term someone else, but I don't know yet, Lord Tubbington won't tell me! (Haha, JK! Had a Brittney moment!) I like Quinn and Joe too, although again, I'm unsure of my end-game couples other then Klaine. (Because if I re-paired them, I think my muse my beta and myself would never forgive me!)**


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

* * *

.

Normally, for Quinn breakfast had been a hurried affair: Sit, eat as quickly as possible, and above all, avoid conversation with her family. Not that her parents really tried to talk to her, but when they did it inevitably ended up being a lecture on how a 'proper lady' should act. The subject matter would change from time to time, but it was still the same song, just with new verses added. She was sure they never would have condoned her spending hours with an untitled young man, but then... she gave a little internal laugh, who gave a damn what they thought anymore?

Joe was sweet and soft spoken for the most part. They talked about almost any topic they could think of, and soon enough Quinn found her self telling him about the time she snuck out and went swimming in the fountain that her parents had added to their house's courtyard a year ago.

"So I decided it was to hot to sleep, and that water was just gurgling and taunting me outside the window. Then I climbed out onto the tree that grows... grew outside my bedroom, and jumped in." She smiled ruefully. "Never try to climb back up a tree when you're wet. It just leads to dirty sleeping gowns and scratched-up hands. Gods, that was a silly thing to do, but it felt rlly nice at the time."

.

Joe smiled at her with his lips and his eyes, then a curious expression crossed his face. "Quinn..." He paused, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but... do you have a family waiting for you back in Westerville?"

.

Quinn didn't hesitate a second. "No." She shook her shiny blond hair. "There's nothing for me there now."

.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..." He blushed and looked away, "I thought perhaps you would want to be with the father of your child, but that's none of my business."

.

"You're right, it's _not_." She stood up to leave, but turned back to the brown-haired boy. "I'm sorry," Her voice softened, "I just... I'm not ready to talk about him yet... I don't know when I will be."

.

Joe stood and touched her hand. "If you decide you want to talk, I'll be here." He smiled. "I'm due for my shift in the healer's tent... do you want to come with me, maybe check in with Ms. Carol?" He held out his arm, as though he was a Kingdom's gentleman, born and raised.

"I'd be happy to." Quinn smiled back, and looped her arm through his.

.

Neither of them noticed the person that had watched the entire exchange, wearing a smile the entire time. She moved the little potato cakes around her plate, so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the person that sat across from her until they set their food down with a clatter.

.

"Mornin' Mercedes!" A pretty Asian girl with long smooth hair that sported blue-purple streaks smiled brightly. "What's got you thinking so hard?"

.

"Oh, hey Tina. Mike's not back yet?" Mercedes tried to change the subject.

.

"We both know it'll be a few more days." Tina pointed her fork at her friend. "And you're deflecting." She looked around the tent and didn't see much worth staring at other than the beautiful young man talking to Kurt. "Wow... 'Cedes, do you know him?" She asked brightly. "He's cute!"

.

"Who, Blaine? Yeah, he's new." Before Tina could speak, she continued. "He's almost 17, and he's gay, so whatever you're thinking? Forget it?" She seemed a tired as she spoke, regardless of how much coffee she'd already had to drink. "The other one's called Quinn. Tall, blond, really pretty." Mercedes smiled slightly. "She was just here... apparently, she and Joe spent the last two hours here talking."

.

"Wait, Joe? Healer Joe?" Tina looked confused. "I didn't know he felt attraction to.. well, anyone." Her eyes suddenly lit with knowledge. "But it's a good thing, because if she's getting close to Joe, it means she's not getting close to Sammy-boy, am I right?"

.

"Tina, can you please drop it?" Mercedes hissed, worried that they'd been overheard. "YES, alright? If he had the chance to pick between the blond goddess and me, who do you think he'd choose?" She looked down. "Not hard to figure out, and I know that Sam doesn't think of me like that... If he did, one would think that something would've happened by now. It's only been three years." She stood and took her plate with her. "I should go. Busy day." She quickly put her plate and cup in one of the tubs of water for used dishes, and walked out of the tent.

.

"This is a _really bad_ idea..."Blaine stated flatly as Kurt led a mare over to him. "They look bigger up close." He froze when he found himself face-to-face with the horse. "A LOT bigger."

.

"This is Patti. She's pretty calm and quiet. Mira's taut kids to ride her, so she should be perfect for you to learn... y'know, height-wise." Kurt teased. "I've already saddled her. I figure that we'll get you used to being in a saddle before I try to teach you how to put one on." He pulled a stirrup down and motioned for Blaine to come over. "You said you've had lessons, so I hope you remember how to get on?"

.

Blaine nodded and swallowed before putting one foot in the stirrup and hauling himself onto the horses back. The sudden change in height was strange... the ground looked so far away!

"So, uh... what do I do now?" He asked hesitantly, not sure what to do with his hands.

.

"Here," Kurt handed him the reins, and moved to stand next to him. "That's part of the problem." He waved at Blaine's legs. "You aren't using your legs. Don't just let your them hang there, use your muscles and grip with the lower legs. Keep the knees loose, and relaxed. If you grip with them, you'll just make it harder to keep your weight in your feet, and your heels down. "

Blaine did as he was instructed and felt his body level out instead of swaying back and forth.

"Good. Now raise your hands u a little. That'll let her know that she can choose what direction to go in. You pull right, she go's right. You pull left, she go's left. You pull back hard, she stops. Anything questions so far?"

Blaine shook his head, still looking like he half-expected the horse to rear up and throw him.

"Well, if you understand it so far, I guess we can try moving, huh?" The glaze` eyed boy smiled and gave the mare a light tap on the rear before Blaine could open his mouth to protest.

.

'Why the HELL did I agree to this?!' Blaine asked himself. 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' His eyes were shut, and his hands didn't pull in either direction.

A voice laughed softly. "Blaine, open your eyes, you're doing great."

He cautiously cracked his eyelids and looked around. The horse wasn't doing anything crazy, just walking forward slowly, as though this was boring to her. He slowly pulled the reins to one side and felt her follow his lead. He smiled. Maybe this wasn't as insane as he'd first thought.

.

Two hours later, he changed his mind back. His legs hurt, and his back wasn't in much better shape. He almost wept with relief when Kurt announced that they'd done enough for the day, and should let the horses go back to grazing. Kurt dismounted the hose he'd used to walk along side Blaine as he walked Patti in circles and strait lines.

"C'mon, I'll help you down." Kurt offered a hand.

Blaine shook his head. Getting _off _ a horse was something he did know how to do.

He pulled one aching leg from the stirrup, and threw it over towards the ground. He'd anticipated the pain in his legs... the one in his backside? Not so much.

The sudden shock that ran through him caused his knee to buckle, and he braced himself, expecting to hit the ground.

.

Kurt moved quickly and grabbed the other boy's arms as he started to fall. Blaine nearly collapsed, and Kurt hauled him against his torso to keep him upright.

Blaine looked up at the boy with the pale skin, and found himself again mesmerized by his color-changing eyes. His breath caught in his chest, and he found himself wondering what would happen if his were to press his lips right **there** on the taller boys neck where his pulse beat so rapidly. Would he taste of all of those skin creams he'd talked about, He wondered, or would he taste of sunlight and sweat and outside?

The course of thought startled him so badly that he yanked his mind from the fantasy, and pulled away from the taller teen's embrace.

.

To say that Kurt was a little surprised at what had just happened was an understatement. He'd tried to stop Blaine from a potentially painful meeting with the ground, and instead had ended receiving a moment when he actually could believe that heaven was real.

For a few seconds, he'd held it in his arms.

But then reality had to leap back into his life and force Blaine to pull away.

.

"Thanks for catching me." The curly-haired boy spoke, his voice soft with embarrassment. "I didn't realize how sore riding could make you." He blushed. "In certain, you know... areas." He stood a respectable distance from the other boy. The blush was only half in reference to the 'areas' comment he'd just made. The rest was from the thought's he really needed to quell. Kurt hadn't given any sign that he'd welcome a almost-stranger kissing his neck... or those pink lips for that matt...

Blaine flinched, and fought the urge to smack himself across the face.

Thankfully, Kurt hadn't seemed to notice.

.

'What was that about?' Kurt wondered, but then shook it off. It was unlikely to be anything about him after all... "Let's go. I have some muscle ointment that will really help with the soreness." He offered lightly, and the two of them walked back towards their tents.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... 90 follows and 71 reviews! Did I mention that reviews make my day? (Yes, I'm shamelessly asking for more... It's an author thing... or maybe just a me thing, who knows?)**

**I was trying to update this yesterday, but between the storms here and my home internet on the blink, I had to wait... but better late then never, yes?**

**To the people who review so I don't whine: (JUST KIDDING! I LOVE YOU ALL!)**

**AngellaCrickett: You're welcome! While I do enjoy angst, (if it's well written!) I need my fluff too...**

**Klaineangel: No kiss yet, sorry! But that was such a good idea that I had to use it in some form... you don't mind, do you? We will have some sweet Klisses at a point in the future though! I promise!**

**Lucky333123: I'm dabbling with a couple of ideas for Sebastian, although I haven't decided on who will be with him 'end-game' wise... He won't tell me yet!**

**Amrawo: Found it? By accident, or were you looking for it? Ha ha... XD I never even considered Niff until I read a fiction by TintedinRose (Once more to get it right) and after that little seed started to grow, I had to try it! Hmm... Puck has yet to decide where he is. I'm still trying to figure out if he's with the riders or still in Lima... Gah, why must my brain be tired? I blame all the matzo I've been eating.**

**Hope anyone else who celebrates it had a wonderful Passover! **


	17. Chapter 17

****

.

* * *

A figure watched the two boy's retreating forms from the shadow of the tent that housed the bridles, saddles and other tack. He'd been observing most of their lesson, as it were. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; It all appeared to be incredibly platonic... Until the lesson was done.

That perfectly timed spill into a pair of pale and lean but muscular arms seemed to good to be a true accident. He should know, he'd tried a couple of times, and it had never yielded the same results that the new boy had managed to reap. Falling from his mount had been an act of desperation really. Kurt had behaved as though his early attempts at showing interest had been acts of friendship, and in a way they had been. The best relationships were founded on friendship, weren't they? And now the boy he'd been crazy for since the day they'd met was falling for this Kingdom-dweller that couldn't even ride?

He brushed a wayward lock of blond hair out of his blue eyes, and scowled. "Not fair..." He muttered to himself, "not freaking fair..."

With any luck, the brown-haired boy would decide to head home before the month was up. If not... well, perhaps he could be _persuaded _to do so...

.

The healer's tent was crowded and noisy today, Quinn realized as she looked around. There were at least three children running back and forth while pausing and coughing from time to time, and two tired-looking women holding infants. Joe went and spoke with a tall man with a kind face and dark-chocolate skin who seemed to be in charge today, and she watched as he gestured towards Quinn and his face fell at the response he received.

"Is something wrong?" She asked when he came back over to her.

.

"Nothing big. It's just that Emma's come down with a fever of some kind, and Carol went to check on her." Quinn gave him a look that said 'ok, and?' He continued. "Emma won't come in here. She's terrified that she'll catch something, so we have to do a tent-visit. Carol will be back after the mid-day meal, if you want to come back later." He explained.

.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" She asked with a arched eyebrow. At Joe's panicked expression, she smiled. "Just joking. It looks like you're a little short-handed around here though," She waved towards the running kids, "could I stick around, maybe do something?" She offered.

.

"I'll clear it with the lead healer, but I'd... that is, _we'd_ love to have you here." He smiled, fighting the flush climbing up his face.

.

The walk that seemed so short before seemed agonizingly long now, Blaine decided. He limped more heavily with each step, and finally stopped altogether.

"Kurt?" He managed as he stood rather than sat, "Can we slow down?"

.

"Sure, what's..." Kurt looked back over his shoulder, and froze. "Good God Blaine. Were you starting to hurt while we were still riding?" He asked softly.

.

"Yeah, but I haven't really ridden much before, I figured it was normal?" He finished the sentence as a question.

.

"I didn't realized you were _that_ green!" Kurt bit his knuckles on one hand for a moment. "I **never **would have kept you on a horse that long if I'd known. Mira's going to kick my ass for not asking... and then do it again because of how sore you're going to be for the next few days!" He gave the other boy a sad look. "I'm so sorry Blaine, I never meant for you to get hurt, and now..."

.

"KURT." Blaine cut him off. "This is partially my fault too." He held up one hand to keep Kurt from speaking. "I didn't want to admit that I could count the number of time I'd been on a horse on one hand, and they were all epic failures. I think this was the longest I was able to stay on in... well, like _ever_. You ride like... like you were born on a horse. I could barely stay upright. I was embarrassed to tell you."

.

"I still should have known." Kurt argued. "And it won't stop Mira from hurting me." He added.

.

Blaine started walking again, the thought of his bed calling to him like a siren. "She'd never hurt you. She loves you." He stated. "Yell maybe..." He smiled.

.

"Nope, she'll yell, and perhaps plant one of her feet in my backside. Literally. She doesn't take it well when someone hurts one of her friends, even if it's unintentionally. One time, back before our parents were bonded? Finn said some really unkind stuff to me. I mean, I-was-in-tears-and-my-Dad-almost-broke-up-with-his-Mom-over-it type stuff. The next day he didn't come to lessons, and then He was limping for a week. He still won't talk about what happened."

.

"Ok, but that's different. It was _you_." Blaine argued.

.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked quietly, his face adopting a carefully neutral expression, although hurt showed in his eyes.

.

"NO, I didn't mean it like that!" Blaine quickly backpedaled. "I meant that she's know you since you were born. Of course she'd stand up for you. She met me, what, two days ago? It's different."

.

"Maybe a little." The glaze` eyed boy agreed, "But she considers you a friend, and as such, she takes it badly when a friend get's hurt. And before you say you're not her friend, too late, she's decided you are." He smiled. "She said you have a good soul, and for her that's enough. She's always telling me that there are too many people with darkness in their souls, and too few with light... so she befriends and protects the ones with light."

.

"And I have light inside me?" Blaine asked, before letting out a soft laugh.

.

"HEY! Porcelain!"

A female voice shouted. Kurt flinched and turned around.

" Santana." .

.

The female voice belonged to a tall, dark-haired girl with tanned skin and killer figure. Blaine knew that most boys would find her _very_ attractive, but he just felt nervous at the way she was looking him up and down.

"SO..." She looked at Kurt, "Hummel. This is the new boy, huh?" She let her eyes run up and down his frame again. "He's hot." Her clothing consisted of a red-and-white sleeveless shirt and a short, short skirt that showcased her legs.

.

Kurt shot her the dirtiest look Blaine had ever seen on the beautiful boy's face before responding. "Yes. Santana, this is Blaine, Blaine, this is Satan, I mean, Santana. She's one of the Harpies." He didn't comment on the fact that she thought he was attractive. "And he's on our path, so stop trying to make him hot and bothered with the 'come-hither' attitude."

.

"He's already hot, not much you can do about that, Porcelain..." She smirked but before she could continue, there was a shriek, and Kurt was being grabbed by a tall blond girl dressed like Santana.

.

Blaine almost choked on air as the pretty blond kissed Kurt on the mouth longer then was appropriate for friends.

"Umm." She pulled away and smiled brightly. "Your kisses still taste the best, like vanilla." She declared seriously, before hugging him again. "I hate going on patrol. Sue just does it because she knows we don't like it."

.

"Yeah, I know Britt. Thanks though." He hugged her back. "Brittney, I want you to meet someone." He turned to Blaine. "Brittney, this is Blaine. He's a dolphin too," Kurt explained while shooting the honey-hazel eyed boy a look that said 'just go with it!', "So no trying to kiss him, ok?"

.

"OH!" Britt threw herself against Blaine and smiled as she gave him a firm squeeze. She looked him in the eyes, and gave him a smile. "You have pretty eyes. Kurt has pretty eyes too! You two would have the cutest dolphin babies!"

.

Blaine let out a slight groan as she released him, causing Kurt to remember where they'd been going before they'd been interrupted.

"Oh, God. Girls, we'll see you later, but I gave Blaine a riding lesson, and he's sore, so maybe we'll see you at dinner, ok?"

.

"Umm-hmm! Boy on Boy 'riding lessons'! Me Gusta!" Santana smile widened in an almost predatory fashion. "I want all of the sweaty details later!" She shouted as they walked off.__

* * *

__**A/N: Hello everyone! I tried to update on Saturday, but for some reason fanfiction was being less than cooperative, and kept logging me out whenever I tried to save! (Apparently I was not the only person affected by this phenomenon, so I feel a little bit better about making you all wait... Just a ****_little_**** bit.**

On the other hand, WOW! 77 reviews AND 95 followers! Whoot!

And to said reviewers, that make me smile and feel oh-so-happy with each alert I receive:

**AngellaCrickett: You'll know as soon as I do! The boys don't always tell me what they're planning... no matter how much I bother them!**

Klaineangel: Take your time! Unless the big guy upstairs has other ideas, I plan on being around for a long while! ;)

Amrawo: So glad you found me! I know that one! "Keep My Heart Captive, Set Me Free" by The Queen of the Rose! I LOVE it! EPIC Niff-ness... le sigh. Hmm... Matzo pizza. Sounds good.

The Klaine Purist: Many, MANY thanks to you for all of your knowledge on riding! Correct me any time, as you have about a thousand percent more experience in this field! *(-_-)* (*-_-*) Hugs!

Luckey333123: Not bad, but he's going to be in a bit of pain for a while... maybe he could use a nice massage...hum...

**Mikaracat: You make me flail with happiness! (But seriously, don't compare me with my idol...I'm embarrassed...) Yes, we will have Klisses and Nifflets... (I think you've created a word there!) And YES, ok? You win! It's a wonderful story, although my heart broke for Jeff in chapter 15. But still...**

**Reviews make plot bunny babies! (And since we just had Easter, they'd be chocolate!) Hmmm... chocolate...**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

If three weeks ago, someone had told Quinn of the Nobel house Fabrey from Westerville that today she not only would be telling stories to sick children, but enjoying it? She would have called them a liar to their face. She almost laughed at the thought. The boys were young, the eldest perhaps 7, while the youngest was maybe 4. After tucking them back into their cots, she was asked for a story... but she hadn't know any of the ones they asked for. However, as she started to tell them one from her childhood, Quinn found that more then just the children were listening.

She began with a story about a little girl walking to her Grandmother's house, and a certain wolf. Before that one was finished, the two women with babies had moved closer to listen.

Quinn had always had a way about her when it came to telling tales, a talent that had gotten her out of trouble more then once. Her smooth alto voice spun one, then two, then three, all from her youth. By the time she was done with the third one, half the tent was listening.

.

Joe leaned against one of the roof supports, and smiled. He didn't understand why Quinn was so worried about being a mother. As far as he could see? She was a natural. When she finished the story about pigs and straw houses, he stole her away from her audience under the guise of making sure she drank something.

"Where did you learn all of those stories?" He asked excitedly.

.

Quinn looked at him in surprise. "What, those? They're just ones I've hear my entire life." She raised an eyebrow. "Wait... seriously? No one here has ever heard them before? "

.

Joe shook his head. "We don't have many people with the ability to remember and re-tell tales the way you do. The Kingdoms don't like to share their culture with us, even the small parts."

.

"Well then," the blond girl smiled as though she was a cat that had gotten into the cream, "Let's make up for lost time. I know more." At his blank look she elaborated. "Stories. I read a lot, and I have a pretty good memory for the stories I liked."

.

Joe took her hand in his, brought it between them, and raised it to his face. "You do us a great honor, sharing your stories with us." He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. "Thank you."

.

Quinn didn't have time to reply, or understand what had just happened. One of the children had wiggled out of bed undetected and was pulling on her tunic. She smiled, and took the boy's hand, not seeing the way Joe was gazing at her, with a look of admiration.

.

Once they were back to his tent, Blaine didn't hesitate a second. He flopped onto his bed, face first, and let out a contented sigh. He was still sore, but not having to move really helped. Kurt had said something about muscle ointment, and had left. Blaine closed his eyes... Muscle pain or no, he'd forgotten how exhausting even _trying _to ride was, he thought as he drifted off.

.

Kurt hurried back into Blaine's tent. It had taken him a little longer to locate the jar he'd been looking for then he'd expected, but he hadn't expected that Blaine would have fallen asleep in that amount of time...

Or that he'd look so cute.

His hair was free of whatever goo he's had in his curls the day he'd came here, and with his full lips in a little pout, Kurt couldn't help but think of puppies. He really wanted to just sit next to him and just run his fingers through those silky-looking locks for a few... hours, days... forever? He jolted backwards at the thought, and almost fell over. What the heck was he thinking? Kurt frowned to himself. Blaine would be gone at the end of the month, and it was beyond _stupid_ to want something you'd never get to have.

And that made all of this

He knelt next to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Blaine... Blaine?" He spoke softly. Blaine gave a mumbled response. "I have the stuff for your um... soreness. I can leave it here for you ok?"

.

Blaine opened one eye half-way, and reached out to stop Kurt as he started to stand. "No, d'nt go." He spoke, still half-asleep. "Hurts..."

.

Kurt sat on the ground next to Blaine. "I know sweetie..." He couldn't stop himself from replying. _Sweetie?! What the Hell, Hummel?_ "I could put some on your back, if you want." He offered, before wanting to slap himself. _WHY did you say that? Oh well, not like he wants you to touch him anyways... who would?_ "Or I could go get one of the healers, they might have something..."

.

"No." Blaine slurred tiredly. "Don't like Doctors. Like you."

.

Kurt froze at the statement. "Well, um, thanks. I like you too. Can I put the ointment on your back?"

.

Blaine nodded before closing his eyes again, and cuddling even more into the furry blankets.

.

Kurt just sat there for a few minutes, not sure what to make of the statement he'd heard. _He likes me... ok. Like me as a person? As a friend? As... NO. Don't you dare go there again. Remember what happened last time. When you think with your heart insted of your head, you invariably get hurt. Remember._

He shook his head, opened the jar, and pushed Blaine's shirt half-way up his back. _Calm, objective, clinical._ He repeated the words as he began to rub the sticky substance into the muscles of Blaine's lower back.

After two minutes, he failed.

Blaine might be short, but his muscles were nice... what Kurt could see of them. He assumed so, but wasn't about to go exploring. He watched as his hands pressed and soothed the area around Blaine's spine, and down to the small of his back. On a strong upward motion, the shirt rode up a little higher, and Kurt stopped short.

A jagged, white scar marred the perfect olive-tan of the younger boy's back.

What the... how? His mind protested. Blaine wasn't a warrior, who would?

Kurt gently pulled the shirt back down and put the lid back on the jar.

He placed it on the low table in the middle of the tent, and walked out.

He needed a ride.

* * *

**A/N: Greetings to all my people! All ****98!**** That are following! WOW! And to the 81 reviews! :) ** **Seriously, they make my day!** **AngellaCrickett: Thanks! Britt's fun to write, but I try to avoid using obvious lines from the show. I don't know if Quinn'll be a healer or not, I'm experimenting with a few different ideas.** **Klaineangel: Have you been talking to Mikaracat? (seriously, it's like the two of you ****_know_**** where I'm going with my plot before I do!** **amrawo: I know, right? Well, there has to be a *little* problem here and there, or I'd have a boring story... haha. Umm... Klaine massage time! Me Gusta!** **Buttons'N'Bows: Yes, and such a cute butt... Yes, worry about the blond guy. He's going to cause problems...** **IF YOU KNOW IT FROM FOX? ME NO OWN.** **Reviews make plot bunnies grow up big and strong!**


End file.
